Crisis on Zorya
by GreyH
Summary: On a mission to look for survivors on Zorya, Shepard and her crew find themselves in a fight for survival against the galaxy's greatest hunter. However, they will soon discover that the alien hunter is the least of their problems on this tiny planet. *thanks to all those who have followed this story, I will be updating the typos & have a new sequel/follow-up coming. stay tuned!*
1. Chapter 1 Distress Call

Mass Effect/Predator

Chapter 1

Distress Call

The large vessel silently moved through space as part of the massive convoy of ships that made up the Migrant Fleet. Aboard the Neema, the crew was busy as an ant colony, each doing what the needed to maintain the ship, whether that meant weapons training, engine repair or simply inventory checks on current supplies. On the bridge of the ship stood Admiral Han'Gerrel, he paused as he looked over the information on his omni-tool and nodded to himself knowing everything was in order.

"Everything ok sir," a voice asked from behind.

Han'Gerrel turned to see a young male quarian enter the bridge his suit a bright red color that seemed to clash with his purple visor. Kal'Reegar, squad leader for the team that accompanied Tali on Haestrom, but now promoted to lieutenant-commander after his heroism.

"Ah Kal, yes everything seems to be going according to plan…about time things started going good for once," Han' Gerrel replied.

"Hell, ever since the situation on the Alarei, I'm happy to hear any good news," Kal'Reegar said.

"Yes…the Alarei. What a terrible mess that turned out to be," Han'Gerrel said as he closed down his omni-tool then replied," How about the young marines down below?"

Kal'Reegar chuckled and shook his head," They've got potential that's for sure, but they're all a little green if you ask me. Each one claims they're ready to take back the homeworld, single-handed if need be, but I'm guessing the second they see a Colossus, they'll be crappin' pellets. "

"Crappin' pellets," Han'Gerrel asked.

"Uh, something I picked up from Tali'Zorah…evidently she learned it from Shepard," Kal'Reegar explained.

"Ah yes, Commander Shepard," Han'Gerrel remarked then chuckled lightly before saying," I wonder what other bad habits she's teaching young Tali. Say what you will, but I'd be more than happy to have that crazy bitch in my corner any day."

"No question about that," Kal'Reegar replied," I doubt either Tali or I would have made it off Haestrom if she and her squad hadn't' arrived."

"We really do owe her much," Han'Gerrel said with a nod.

"With that said sir…does the fleet have any plans should the Reapers arrive," Kal'Reegar asked.

Han'Gerrel was silent for a moment as he mulled the idea over then said," To be honest, I don't know what we are going to do. Part of me wants it to be false; I don't doubt Shepard's ability or judgment, but I and many others would breathe a sigh of relief if there was no threat. Then again, the admiralty board heard from Tali the details behind the battle with Sovereign. So many ships…so many lives all lost in the effort to take down that beast."

"And that was just one ship, or Reaper, if an army was to attack…I doubt even our fleet would put up much of a fight," Kal'Reegar replied with a heavy sigh.

"We may end up dying, but should the Reaper menace come, we will not back down…the quarians will take as many of those bastards with us before the end comes," Han'Gerrel said placing a firm hand on Kal'Reegar's shoulder.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kal'Reegar said with a chuckle.

"Admiral…we've received a transmission. Seems to be broadcasting on all open channels," one of the crew members excitedly responded.

"Where from," Han'Gerrel asked.

"Coordinates show it's coming from Zorya," the crew members replied.

"Zorya? If I remember correctly, Tali informed us that was the "homeworld" for the Blue Suns," Han'Gerrel said.

"Not like the Blue Suns to send messages over an open channel," Kal'Reegar said as he folded his arms.

"Doesn't sounds like the Blue Suns," the crew man said," Sounds like it might be a human colony."

"Sounds about right, with the death of Vido Santiago, the Blue Suns have split into smaller cells, each in charge of their own men, though they may still be charging the colonists rent as it were," Han'Gerrel replied," My guess is a human colony must have been started on the planet."

"If they're asking to borrow a cup of eezo, they're out of luck," Kal'Reegar said with a chuckle.

"Put it on loud speaker," Han said," Let's see what they need and if we can help."

"Yes sir…seems to be getting some kind of interference as well," the crew man responded as he put the transmission on loud speaker so all could hear.

"_…Repeat, this is G. Jones of the mining crew…equesting any assistance to Zorya…catstro…ituation…dozens dead need…_"

Within the background they heard another frantic voice cry out," _Fucker…show yourself…_"

"_Shut the fuck up…send a message here…_"

A third voice cried out," _Vanished…some giant…bigger than a kroga…ripped him in half…tore out spinal col…_"

The initial responder Jones shouted," _Seal the door…watch for the blue fire…_"

"Blue Fire," Han'Gerrel said to himself then thought," _I know I've heard that phrase used before._"

"_Can anyo…ear me_," Jones shouted over the radio.

"This is the Neema of the Quarian fleet, we read you over," the crew man replied.

All they heard was static then Jones cried out," _This G. Jones of the…requesting assistance…Zorya…_"

"They must not be able to receive us, only transmit," Kal'Reegar replied.

From the console they suddenly heard the loud roar of gunfire before the blood curdling scream of a man.

"_Got_ _Crosby…invisible…monster like…ghost…flash of eyes…let's get the fuck out…here Jones…_"

"_Shut_ _it Fitzgerald…need help…please respond…plea…AHHHHHHH…_"

The transmission suddenly cut out after Jones' death scream; all was silent on the bridge of the Neema. The crew looked at one another before turning to Han'Gerrel who was slightly trembling.

"Admiral," Kal'Reegar asked not sure what would make Han'Gerrel so scared.

"Keelah," Han'Gerrel said as placed both hands on the console to steady himself," If what they described is what I believe it is, then this situation is far worse than expected."

"What do you mean sir," Kal'Reegar asked, his body now too trembling.

"The blue fire…invisible, almost like a ghost…the eyes flashing before disappearing," Han'Gerrel said," From what they said, I'm almost tempted to believe it is a Phantom."

The crew on the bridge, beneath their masks, eyes went wide with shock. Even Kal found himself not wanting to believe what he had heard. As kids they had all heard the stories from the parents, they themselves told it to each other when they were younger, and as soldiers were cautioned about it by their superiors, but few had ever seen them. Nearly all that had seen these ghosts, never returned to tell their tales. Those that did survive were haunted by what they saw, a creature that even krogan knew to cautious of.

"Oh Keelah," Kal'Reegar finally said," If there is one on that planet, those men are not long for this world."

"We assume that there is only one…you remember what happened to Nikol's squad," Han' Gerrel replied.

"How can I forget, my first mission, look for the missing squad and bring them home," Kal Reegar said," Just never expected to find them in such a state."

Small squads of quarian soldiers, deep within geth space as it came to be called, were sent to investigate a sighting of geth troopers, their motives unknown but would soon be discovered. One such squad had initially reported that the geth they had been following were evidently wiped out. Possibly done by krogan based on the extremity of the attack, even more surprising was the discovery that some of the head units of the fallen geth were removed. The squad leader reported they would continue to investigate the area and contact their captain within one solar day. After one day however, there had been no response.

Kal'Reegar and other soldiers were sent down to ascertain the whereabouts of the missing crew, hopefully this was still a rescue mission, but they had all prepared themselves to discover their fallen brothers at the hands of the geth of quite possibly the ones who killed them. After rendezvousing at the site where they had discovered the, the squad split up in teams of two to fan out and find any clues as to what had happened. Kal and his squad mate were the first to find their missing comrades, in a small clearing not more than a mile away they discovered signs of a major fire fight. Spent thermal clips and drained power cells were scattered all around the area as well as several blood stains. Not more than five meters away were the remains of the squad, each one hanging by their feet from the trees. Some of them had been skinned like a varren, other had horrible burn marks across their body, but the one common factor they all shared was their skulls had all been taken, it was clear that it had been done as a trophy or memento of the attack.

Examination of the omni tools showed that whatever attacked the group, caused them to fire in all directions, believing it was some sort of geth ambush. Whatever data was recovered indicated that it was the work of only one individual, with cloaking abilities that appeared to be to far advanced. Even the most advanced cloaking could be detected on radar, this creature was somehow able to avoid detection on radar, it would only be seen when it wanted to be seen.

"How should we handle this sir," Kal asked the admiral," I mean…should we just abandon these people?"

"No…no we can't afford to be that heartless," Han'Gerrel replied then looked at Kal and said," Kal…I want you to take a small squad, 12 men, with you to the planet, make a sweep for survivors then get your asses back here as fast as possible."

"Understood sir," Kal said with a nod then paused and asked," Sir, should my squad encounter resistance, and are unable to return of our own, how long before the fleet sends in reinforcements?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, I don't have an answer for you but I will talk to the rest of the board," Han said," Raan is like me, she won't leave our people behind, Koris I'm still not sure of but Xen is a completely different story. If you encounter anything, you report in a soon as you can, assuming we don't hear from you, it will be a full solar day before any reinforcements come in."

"Understood," Kal'Reegar said with a nod before making his way towards the armory.

Han'Gerrel and the rest of the crew watched as the small transport vessel made its way toward the planet. He hoped that all would be well for them, praying that he was wrong in his assumption and all could be solved within a few short hours. All they could do now wait and see how events would play out.

Repairs aboard the Normandy were finally complete; with the Collector base now destroyed and her alliance with Cerberus terminated, a great weight had been lifted from Shepard's shoulders, but at the same time a secondary thought went through her mind. The Reaper's were still out there, she had bought the galaxy sometime by destroying the "alpha relay" with Dr. Kenson's project, all be it at the cost of roughly 300,000 batarians.

"_Harbinger is coming…God knows how many other Reapers there are or how we will be able to stop such a force,_" Shepard thought with a sigh then paused for a moment and smiled as she said," If you keep starring like that Mr. Vakarian and you'll bear a hole through this jacket."

Shepard turned to see Garrus standing there, nervously looking over her room to which he replied," Just, uh, seeing if anything needed uh…"

"If anything I had needed calibrating," Shepard seductively replied.

"You won't quit until I do blush will you," Garrus replied slightly shaking his head," And please let's not twist my favorite word around, otherwise I have to resort to saying "adjustments" rather than calibrating."

"You know, I pretty sure we can make just as much noise as the forward battery, if we try," Shepard replied.

Garrus paused for a moment then let out a small chuckle and said," I'm going to have to borrow some more vids from Joker, that one completely caught me off guard."

Shepard smiled, also slightly blushing, then replied," So what brings you up to my quarters?"

"Honestly, just checking to see how you are doing," Garrus replied as he moved toward her and took her hands in his and added," I didn't like you going down to get Kenson by yourself."

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to make you worry," Shepard replied as she looked into his blue eyes," but had I taken the whole team or even a squad things might have taken a turn for the worse. But I will tell you I am really bothered by all of this."

Shepard slowly slipped her hands out of Garrus' and turned to look toward the various model ships she had collected and their journey and closed her eyes with a sigh before saying," I wanted to save those colonists so badly…but time was against me…always seems to be against me."

"Shepard," Garrus said was he placed his left hand on her right shoulder to turn her back toward him," You did the best you could, what any one person could. That damn Reaper artifact had the whole science team indoctrinated, it was their fault not yours. And although we lost some people, we bought ourselves some precious time against the Reapers."

"Is it enough Garrus," Shepard replied," I mean…am I only delaying the inevitable?"

"No, you given us time to prepare so when the Reapers do finally hit we can tell them to go to hell, with a few bullets and rockets to emphasize the point," Garrus said then smiled as he added," Plus, you've also given us some time to figure out if we can work. "

Shepard smiled as she leaned up to kiss Garrus and said," You always know how to cheer me up."

"With Wrex back on Tuchunka, someone has to be the optimist," Garrus said.

"This coming from the guy who always expects the worst," Shepard replied.

"And I have yet to be disappointed with that, so I must be doing something right," Garrus said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Shepard chuckled then said," Thanks Garrus, you've really helped take my mind off my troubles."

"Any time," Garrus said then turned and began walking toward the door while saying," Now I have to get back to adjust…I mean calibrating the weapons and maybe doing some more "research" for when I'm needed again."

"Talk to you later Garrus," Shepard said as she smiled while shaking her head.

Minutes after Garrus' departure message came over the intercom system in Shepard's quarters.

"Shepard," Tali spoke in a frantic matter.

"Go ahead Tali, is everything ok, you sound worried," Shepard asked.

"I just received an urgent message from the migrant fleet," Tali replied," One of our teams has failed to report back in and we're the closest ship in the sector."

"Alright Tali, I'm on my way down, meet me on the bridge," Shepard replied.

"Okay," Tali replied before ending her message.

"EDI," Shepard said.

"Yes Shepard, how can I be of assistance," EDI replied.

"Get a hailing frequency to the Migrant Fleet, I want to know what is exactly going on," Shepard stated as she exited her cabin to move toward the elevator.

"At once Shepard," Edi replied.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter

Mass Effect/Predator

Chapter 2

Encounter

"How long has it been," Shepard asked mulled over what she had been told.

Before her and Tali was a holographic projection of the Admiralty Board when Han' Gerrel started," It's been over a day since we last heard any sort of transmission from Zorya."

"You would been better off ignoring that colony's problems, their concerns are not our own," Admiral Daro'Xen with her arms crossed while shaking her head," Because of your soft heartedness we've lost twelve good soldiers."

"And it is that kind of attitude that will get us killed should we ever decided to foolishly attack the geth, not a scarp of decency in that black shriveled heart of yours," Admiral Zal'Koris said rather sternly while pointing an accusatory finger at Xen.

"You have some nerve Koris," Xen spat.

"Admirals please, fighting amongst ourselves will accomplish nothing," Shala'Raan motioned with her hands then looked toward Xen and added," We must not forget that it was only because of Shepard's assistance that we put an end to the geth on the Alarei and saved the remainder of the team on Haestrom. She was kind enough to help us when we were in distress."

"Prattle on all you want about helping others and your ghost stories, I have more important work to do which will actually benefit our people," Xen said with a wave of her hand before leaving.

"Ignore her," Han'Gerrel replied," we could really use your help once again Commander Shepard. We can't have our flotilla remaining in one place for too long with possible Blue Suns reinforcements nearby."

"Wouldn't it be wise to send in a larger unit this time," Shepard asked.

"If…if what we fear is down there with our people and those colonists, it would be foolish to send in a larger wave, our people aren't built for constant ground warfare," Raan replied then once again asked," We must once again ask for your assistance, you and your squad have done the impossible several times."

"Ok, ok, I'll look into it, but what is it that has you all so spooked," Shepard asked," what did Admiral Xen mean about ghosts?"

"Gerrel believes that something the colonists said over their transmission might suggest a Phantom may be present," Raan replied grimly.

"Keelah," Tali replied," and Reegar is down there?"

"Wait, Kal'Reegar is down there," Shepard said surprised," You should have said that from the start, I still owe him and Veetor for their help with Tali's trial."

"Thank you Shepard, I am proud to know that the Quarian's have a true ally in you," Raan replied.

"Indeed, thank you commander," Koris added.

"One more thing, what is this Phantom you speak of," Shepard asked.

"Tali can give you all the detail you need, good hunting Shepard, we will wait to hear from you," Han'Gerrel replied before ending the transmission.

Shepard sighed as she placed a hand over her eyes then turned toward Tali and asked," Why is it so difficult to get an answer from anyone these days?"

"I've never been able to get a straight answer from board, even when my father was there," Tali replied with a shrug of her arms and shoulders," but back to business, this Phantom is creature that evidently prides itself in hunting difficult opponents."

"Hunts others…that does sound familiar," Shepard pondered then asked," were trophies taken from the kill?"

"That's correct, or at least what I heard from others," Tali replied.

"Alright," Shepard replied then looked upward and said," EDI, I want the team assembled in the Communications Room, something big is going down."

"At once Shepard," EDI replied.

Within a few minutes, the rest of Shepard's team was assembled in the large Communications room, each looking toward Shepard to see what was so important.

"What's so important you got us all here Shepard," Jack spat then crossed her arms and added," Fucking Collector's are killed and Cerberus is pissed off, sounds like a happy ending to me."

"This isn't about Cerberus, at least I don't think so," Shepard replied," The Quarians are asking for our help."

"Again," Grunt said with a snort," How many times do we have to keep babysitting these weaklings?"

"This weakling helped cover your ass when the Collector's were shooting at it you Bosh'tet," Tali sternly remarked.

"You kids best behave, or will turn this ship right around," Kasumi remarked with a slight chuckle.

"Ease up everyone, the quarians were asking for our help to locate their team which went missing while helping out some of the colonists on Zorya," Shepard said as she raised her hands to try and calm everyone down.

"Zorya huh," Zaeed said as he leaned against the wall toward the back," Didn't think I'd have to go back to that shit-heap so soon."

"What kind of trouble were the colonists in," Jacob asked with his arms folded.

"They were evidently under attack by something, the quarians believe it was a Phantom," Shepard said with a sigh.

Garrus' eyes went wide as he looked at Shepard then remarked," Shepard if there is one of those things down there with those people, the only thing we'll find is a blood bath. "

"So I've heard," Shepard replied.

"A fucking ghost, how the hell are we supposed to fight ghosts," Jack snapped as she shook her head.

"Garrus, it would seem that you and Tali have some knowledge of what it is we face, could you explain for the rest of us," Samara politely asked.

"Unfortunately, the only intel we gathered was second hand reports from those who had faced them," Tali replied.

"It's the same for most turians," Garrus added," Turians don't know how to surrender which means those that did survive their encounter, do so because they won though there wasn't much left of them."

"That's not a very positive way to look at it," Kasumi replied.

"And you wonder why I always expect the worst," Garrus said with chuckle

"Shepard-Commander, if you will allow, we can provide what evidence we have on the Phantom" Legion said," Direct Interface will be required though."

"I trust you Legion, please show us what we're up against," Shepard said with a nod.

Legion stepped forward and began to bring up video feed of a creature that had landed on Rannoch some time ago and proceeded to attack the geth. Everyone looked in to see a large creature with thick black dreadlocks easily rip one of the geth troopers apart, it face hidden behind a large metal mask. The unit recording this attack was also wiped out, and as the feed cut to static was replayed once again.

Legion started," Phantom is a term originating with the creators to describe a creature that hunts its prey, often taking some sort of souvenir of its kill, in many occasions the skull and spinal column. It has been mistakenly believed to be larger than a krogan, but this analysis has proved to be false as most adults are still too small in height and weight. This particular individual was overwhelmed by unseen geth hunters, but no further study was made once the threat had been dealt with."

Once Legion had finished, there was silence as everyone was now aware of what Shepard was talking about. Zaeed was in shock upon hearing all this; he still bared the scars of a run in with these monsters.

"I have fought with these creatures before, they are a truly formidable opponents," Samara replied," Even with my skills it was hard facing even one."

"I have seen one, but didn't get the chance to fight it," Thane said," While on Illium, I noticed an unknown alien stalking the Eclipse mercs. I studied it for a few moments, but left to attend to a more pressing mater…Nassana Dantius."

"There was one of those things on Illium, around the time I met you," Shepard asked.

"Correct. This creature remained cloaked while it killed the mercs within minutes, small team, little more than ten individuals and mech units. For something so large, it moves with great speed and agility," Thane replied.

"You didn't try to stop it," Shepard asked.

"At the time, my contract to kill Nassana was far more important to me than the well being of mercenaries who aid in smuggling Red Sand," Than replied.

"A worthy challenge at last," Grunt replied happily as he slammed his right fist into his left palm.

"You people are all insane," Zaeed spat," Those things aren't like vorcha and krogan, who can be led into a simple trap!"

"Watch who you're calling stupid, or I'll be taking you skull for a trophy," Grunt snapped.

"You talk big for a "baby" krogan, but like Samara here I've actually faced one of these things, only I didn't have any biotic power to fall back on," Zaeed warned," Damn thing was hunting people in Omega's lower levels, was part of a team sent in to find the culprits, we at first thought vorcha, but were mistaken. Blood pack had their hands full with this thing, split a krogan in half with some sort of firey blue blast. Spent two days dodging and running before I lost that thing…only one to make it out but saw all the carnage it left behind."

"I remember that scene," Garrus added as he shook his head," Made one of my men puke at the sight of those skinned bodies."

"Alliance intel was always sketchy when it came to details on these creatures," Shepard replied," I've heard the stories, but nobody I know has ever seen one of these things. "

"Even Cerberus has little more than theories on fighting strength, technological weaponry, and weakness if any," Miranda added," The Illusive Man did invest several resources into teams with the intent of tracking down these creatures, but none of teams ever reported back."

"So if we do this, we'll be fighting blind," Jacob added with a heavy sigh.

"Didn't stop us when we hit the Collectors," Grunt replied with a chuckle," Any way, it makes the fight that much more fun."

"STG able to recover some data on these creatures," Mordin Solus chirped in," Information collected when I still with STG. Turians soldiers took down creature, brought to us to study on Sur'Kesh."

"What did you find out," Shepard asked.

"Creatures has remarkable offensive and defensive capabilities. Carried variety of bladed weapons. Wrist-mounted blades, retractable spear and disc, very dangerous. Projectile weapon on left shoulder, but not sure of strength level," Mordin replied speaking in a rather quick manner," Helmet structure on face for protection, or at least assumed. Cloaking ability that could be activated at any time, but does not suffer cooldown phase as what we use."

"If we had this body and you studied it, how is it that no one else knows about this creature," Garrus questioned.

"Final defensive measure. While studying, activated bomb attached to its body, mounted on left wrist," Mordin said then shook his head and spat," Foolish! Naïve! Should have know to never experiment unless sure of all parameters. Would not have happened if I was there."

"You weren't part of the team that studied the creature's remains," Shepard asked.

"Working on Genophage, different base, reviewed data that was uploaded to us before explosion," Mordin sighed," Explosions very powerful. Designed to remove all traces of evidence. Completely obliterated research compound, no survivors, no bodies. Situation was…problematic."

"So what are we waiting for, my people and whatever are left of the colonists are down there," Tali pleaded.

"I don't know about your people or those damn colonists, but I will tell you this, it's going to take a hell of a lot more fire power that simple three-man-team can handle to take that thing down," Zaeed said rather coldly.

"Agreed," Shepard replied as she mulled over all the details she had gathered.

"So what's the plan commander," Jacob asked.

All eyes fell on Shepard, who thought all she recently learned on these creatures, if they did go down to the planet, there was no guarantee that the creature was the only threat down there, that there was only one creature they would be dealing with, or that they would all make it back.

"Shepard," Tali asked.

"I want everyone geared up and ready to go in fifteen, we'll take the shuttle down and make a sweep for survivors," Shepard sternly replied then smiled as she added," and if we find one of those things down there, we'll shows it what the team that took out the Collectors can really do."

"Yeah," Grunt added with a laugh as he once again slammed his right fight into his left palm.

The rest of the team nodded as they exited the communications room to gather their supplies and weapons making their way to the hangar bay, all except Tali.

"Thank you Shepard," Tali replied.

"You and Kal are very good friends of mine, and I'd be a terrible friend if I didn't help," Shepard replied before placing her left hand on Tali's right shoulder and added," Get your gear Miss Vas Normandy."

"Yes Captain," Tali replied before exiting the room.

Shepard and the rest of the squad boarded the Kodiak, most doing a final weapons check others patiently waiting for the transport to move. Once Shepard was on board, the door sealed and she took her seat next to Garrus checking over her team.

"Ok Commander, we're over Zorya and ready to go," Joker announced over the intercom.

"Sounds good Joker, the ship is yours, keep her safe," Shepard replied.

"Aye aye Commander, EDI, the crew and I will make sure she's here when you get back, good hunting," Joker replied.

The pilot of the Kodiak started the small vehicle up as the Hangar Bay door slowly opened. With a low hum, the ship lurched forward before gaining speed as it clear the Normandy and proceeded to make it way down toward the planet.

"Coordinates locked in Commander," The pilot replied," Should be about ten minutes before we reach the compound."

"Sounds good," Shepard replied before standing and addressing the crew," Once inside, expect resistance but watch your fire, we may have some frightened civilians to deal with. No heroics, make sure your shields are up before you engage and watch the use on the heavy weapons, won't do any good if we bring the place down on us. Any questions?"

The crew shook their heads to which Shepard smiled and said," You guys are the best the galaxy has to offer, fight smart and watch each others backs, we've still got Reapers to fight when this is done."

The group nodded in unison as Shepard took her seat and waited for the Kodiak to touch down.

"Got a visual on the landing pad Commander, appears to be some heavy damage to some of the vehicles," the pilot said.

"Alright, set us down," Shepard replied," When we're clear, stay with the vehicles, if there are any survivors we'll be sending them your way but if you encounter any resistance dust off and we'll radio for you when it safe."

"You got it Commander," the pilot replied as he set the vehicle down gently in a clear area.

The door to the shuttle moved upwards and the team slowly disembarked with weapons drawn. Once outside, they surveyed their surroundings and saw the damage done to several of the vehicles. It appeared that explosive rounds were used to damage the vehicles possibly from grenade launchers, but others had strange burn marks as if something tore through melting as it went.

"What do think Shepard, lasers maybe," Garrus asked.

"Not sure, almost looks like what the Collectors did to the first Normandy, but that was Reaper tech they were using," Shepard replied.

"Shepard over here," Tali shouted.

Shepard and the team caught up with Tali, who was peering over the edge of the landing pad. Down before was the burnt remains of the Quarian drop ship, it too had burn marks all over it framework.

"Keelah," Tali replied.

"I'm not seeing any bodies, this may have been done after the Quarians landed," Shepard responded.

"Why destroy the ship if there was no one to kill," Grunt asked.

"My guess was to keep them here, so they wouldn't leave," Garrus replied.

"Make sense," Shepard said as she studied the floor when she called out," Got blood stains here."

"Over here too," Thane replied," Looks like a trail leads into the compound."

"Attacked out here, forced to retreat within," Mordin added.

"Alright people let's get in there, nice and easy," Shepard replied," Legion get the door."

"Acknowledged," Legion replied.

The team slowly toward the door, once close by Legion quickly bypassed the lock command and opened the large metal doors. Once the team was in, the heavy doors closed behind them, fortunately the lights were still on in the complex; Shepard was surprised to find that much of the old refinery still stood after their last trip here but was able to spot area that had been rebuilt to accommodate the colonists and mining crew now living here.

"Inside seems to be intact," Samara remarked.

"Blood trail continues over here," Zaeed replied then came across two quarian bodies," Got bodies over here."

The team came to investigate and found the quarian soldiers riddled with bullets, not far from them was another body, this one with Blue Suns armor.

"Guess the Blue Suns did come after all," Zaeed remarked.

"I can only hope that Kal and the rest of his team are ok," Tali said with a sigh.

Grunt paused as he smelled the air then remarked," Something doesn't smell right here, the scent of death is very close by."

"Very close by," Thane pointed out," Up above us."

Everyone looked up and from the nearby pipes, were five bodies hanging by rope attached to their feet. Two humans, a turian, and two vorcha…each one's skin removed from the bodies. On the floor beneath their bodies was a large pool of blood and two krogan corpses, various wounds to both bodies, but the heads had been removed.

"God that's repulsive," Kasumi replied as she covered her mouth and nose," and stinks to high heaven."

"Notice the markings on their armor," Miranda asked.

"Blood Pack…but what are they doing here," Jacob asked.

"My guess is the quarians, weren't the only ones to answer the distress call," Garrus remarked," In my days in C-Sec, there was always a constant fight between the gangs."

"You're probably right about that," Zaeed remarked as he studied the remains of the krogans, "Killing Vido has definitely opened up possibilities for the Blue Suns to be toppled."

"Whatever the reason for them coming doesn't matter now, but we now have our proof," Shepard said then paused as she looked at the carnage before her and added," There is definitely one of those Phantoms here."

Higher up in the rafters, sat a large creature who remained perched in the shadows, cloaked from all seeing eyes. The creature made a low clicking sound as it studied the new figures that entered the compound. It was aware that the quarian soldiers had entered quite some time ago, but this new squad was very interesting, such a large variety of individuals was very uncharacteristic. Human, turian, krogan, quarian, salarian, asari, even a drell and geth, a very unusual team of soldiers given their normal behavior based on records the creature had studied. Normally, they would be worthy prey to hunt, but the creature was more concerned with another threat in the base. Suddenly there was a loud roar that echoed through the base, causing everyone to turn toward the right with weapons drawn. Before they could even ponder what made that noise, there was a second roar followed by another. The entire compound echoed with the ungodly sounds before being quickly followed by the sporadic sound of gunfire.

"What the hell was that," Kasumi asked as she tightened her grip on her Kassa Locust.

"Don't know…but I intend to find out," Shepard replied as she lowered her Phalanx pistol," Let's move team, there are still survivors present."

The creature heard the roars and knew it was time to move, the abominations were close and he would make sure that they were destroyed. It quickly leapt for the next rafter as it made its way toward the noise.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3 Shock and Surprise

Mass Effect/Predator

Chapter 3

Shock and Surprise

"That was more than one roar," Garrus said as he looked around the area while tightly gripping his Mantis rifle.

"Never mind how many creatures it was, what the hell made that sound," Kasumi asked.

"It would appear that our opponent has revealed itself to us," Samara said rather calmly.

"I only heard gunfire coming from one area though," Shepard replied," Perhaps the first cry was to alert the others."

"Then what are we waiting for," Grunt said with a growl," Let's get in this fight!"

"Patience my friend," Thane said as he placed a hand on Grunt's shoulder," We must not forget that we are looking for survivors and that was more than one creature we heard."

"Right… we'll split into three teams and move through the compound," Shepard replied then looked toward Miranda and said," Miranda, I want you, Jacob, Kasumi and Samara to take the east area."

"Understood Shepard," Miranda said with a nod.

Shepard then turned toward Garrus and said," Garrus, I want you, Jack, Grunt and Zaeed to take the west."

"You got it Shepard," Garrus said with nod as well.

"The rest will come with me as we explore the northern area of the compound," Shepard replied," Remember, eyes focused on your surroundings, our opponents can cloak themselves so watch each other's backs. Keep your comm. channels open, if you find this thing or the survivors, shout out. "

The group nodded before separating and started to move out when Shepard called out," Garrus!"

Garrus turned back toward Shepard and replied," Yes Shepard?"

Shepard smiled and said," Watch your ass Vakarian."

"You too," Garrus said with a nod before he and his team moved on toward the eastern half of the compound.

As Shepard turned she found Tali looking back at her to which she asked," What?"

"Could you flirt on your own time," Tali asked as she crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shepard said with a smile.

"We question your actions Shepard-Commander," Legion asked," You appear to show signs of affection to Garrus Vakarian, yet we infer from your conversation with Creator Zorah that you are not interested."

"We'll talk about that later Legion…it would take a little long to explain," Shepard replied with a sigh as she shook her head.

"Information I gave you useful I hope," Mordin said then added," Still able to forward further material to you if you require additional information."

"When the hell did my love life become a major issue here," Shepard said with a heavy sigh.

Miranda and her team slowly moved through the compound, checking the various rooms for any survivors, but found only blood and carnage.

"I was sure the gunfire came from this side of the facility," Jacob said as he moved his Katana shotgun from left to right scanning the area in front of him.

"As did I, but it would seem that whatever transpired here has long since passed," Samara added.

"No credits, not even decent tech worth taking…cheap asses," Kasumi grumbled to herself.

"Stay focused," Miranda replied then spotted something moving from the dark nearby corner and snapped," Ahead of us!"

The rest of her squad aimed their weapons forward, prepared to attack whatever came their way. Slowly, more of the figure appeared, and the squad could see it was a female quarian. She clawed at the floor as she moved toward the group and it was then that Kasumi saw it.

"Her legs…they're gone," Kasumi said slightly shocked by the sight.

The young quarian's legs were gone from the knee down, the two stumps on her leg was scorched and appeared cauterized. The blood covered quarians continued to crawl forward as Miranda and the team rushed to her side. Jacob quickly moved to her side and turned her over to inspect the rest of her body. There were two large slashes across her chest; the gashes looked to be two to three inches deep.

"M…must get out of here," she weakly said.

"Hold on, we'll get some medi-gel on this, get you stabilized," Jacob said as he ready the application of medi-gel.

"No…loss too much blood," the quarian replied," get out…monsters."

"What kind of monsters, you mean a Phantom," Kasumi asked.

"Yes…many Phantoms…humans…crazed humans…mutated," she added.

"Mutated humans…what do you mean," Samara asked.

"Are their any other survivors," Miranda asked.

"Survivors…Kal and others…they…"

The young quarian's body went limp in Jacob's arms as he laid her down gently. Miranda looked back to the area from where the quarian had appeared and decided to investigate. She cautiously moved forward and as she rounded the corner saw the continuing blood trail and something that completely caught her by surprise. On the floor, lay a strange but familiar creature, the gray black colored creature with blue eyes that seemed to stare at her but also past her.

"Got a husk here," Miranda shouted.

"What," Jacob shouted.

Miranda got hold of the husk's rams and drug it back to the rest of the group. They all studied the creature, surprised to find a husk in the mining compound.

"It would appear that there is Reaper technology present here," Samara said.

"What did these miners find here," Kasumi asked.

"Trouble…and we're caught in the middle of it," Jacob replied.

As before, an unseen hunter watched from high above, studying the figures below. The creature clenched its fists tightly cracking the knuckles; it sat impatiently watching these figures, it wanted to attack, but remembered what the elder said…they weren't the target of this hunt…unless they made themselves targets. There were more important matters to attend to, the honor of the clan needed to be restored, so now was not the time for hunting these lower creatures.

"You found what," Shepard said rather surprised.

"Found one of the quarian soldiers…she didn't last very long," Miranda said then added," looking around further turned up a husk body."

"You found one too huh," Garrus replied," We found a couple bodies here as well."

"Did the quarian say anything before she passed," Shepard asked.

"She did mention survivors, it seems your friend Kal is still among the living," Jacob replied.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Tali said with a nod.

"She also mentioned the presence of many Phantom creatures, though we have yet to see one," Samara added.

"From what Mordin said, these things will only be seen, when they want to," Shepard replied then added," Ok we're moving out, stay in contact, Shepard out."

Shepard and her team continued to move forward; always scanning the area round them and occasionally above them but their eyes showed them nothing. Mordin paused momentarily when his eyes he believed he saw some form of distortion in the rafters above, but when looking again saw nothing.

"Do you require assistance," Legion asked.

"No, thought I saw something," Mordin replied," Probably stress of situation."

"Shepard over here," Thane called out.

From further ahead, several figures slowly moved toward the nearby crates to watch over the income figures.

Shepard moved toward Thane and saw him examining a green fluorescent liquid that stained the floor.

"What is that…some type of chemical spill," Shepard asked.

"I wouldn't know, perhaps Tali or Mordin would be kind enough to analyze," Thane said.

"Of course," both Tali and Mordin replied.

Both used their omni-tools to scan the liquid and began analysis of the substance. Meanwhile the figures behind the large crates finally got into position and had a clear view of their targets.

"Not sure what exactly made this, but what we are scanning here is blood," Tali replied.

"Blood matches what STG studied on Sur'Kesh, blood comes from creature," Mordin said.

"Maybe injured during the firefight with various individuals in the facility," Shepard replied.

Suddenly, several rounds flew over head, ricocheting off the walls around Shepard and her team. Shepard and the others quickly rushed for safety readying their weapons for the exchaninging fire-fight.

"Shepard, thermal clips being used by attackers," Mordin shouted," Does not match weapons by creature."

"Survivors maybe," Shepard replied then shouted," Weapons Down! This is Commander Shepard! Alliance Navy!"

"Hold your fire," a voice shouted above the roar of gunfire then once again snapped," Hold your fire damn it! They're on our side!"

The gunfire came to a halt and Shepard and her team slowly moved into view and found five quarian soldiers behind the large crates with guns still aimed at them. Behind them were six unarmed humans, more than likely the mining crew.

"That you Shepard," a familiar voice said.

"Good to see you too Reegar," Shepard replied as she put her weapons away.

"You too, sorry about that," Reegar replied as he lowered his weapon then told the rest of his team," Weapons down men."

"But sir, there's a geth over there," one of the other soldiers responded still not lowering his weapon.

"Yeah and Tali'Zorah is over there too, now put your weapons down," Reegar snapped then added," Given all that has happened here, I highly doubt a single geth is of major concern."

"Creator Reegar is correct, we mean no harm to the other creators here in this facility," Legion replied.

There was a pause from the quarian squad when Reegar finally said," Never expected to here one of these synthetic bastards talk. You run into the most interesting individuals ma'am."

"Good to see you too Kal," Tali said," Are you all that are left of the strike team?"

"Afraid so ma'am, lost about three of our team to the mercenaries…the others were lost to the Phantoms and something else," Kal said then added," we managed to save these colonists…but there are more still with the Blue Suns."

"Surviving mercenaries. Probably scared and disoriented from attack. Could be a problem if encountered," Mordin said.

"Reegar, what the hell is going on here," Shepard asked," Last I heard from the Admiralty Board, we were looking to deal with a Phantom, but what are husks doing here?"

"Husks," Reegar asked.

"Those gray-colored humans with blue eyes," Tali added.

"Hell if I know, but I do know there is something much bigger than those husks out there," Reegar replied slightly shaken as he recalled the image in his mind," Damn thing was the same color as those husks, but looked like one of the Phantoms that attacked us earlier…only it was majorly altered."

"What do you mean altered," Tali asked.

"Damn thing had a set of two large blades grafted to each arm, blaring blue eyes like the husks and was covered in small rough spikes all over its body" Reegar replied," also had these two large growths on each shoulder that could shoot these bursts of blue fire."

"Shoulder mount canon," Mordin said," Powerful projectile weapon Shepard."

"Those thing were growing out from its body, never seen any type of weapon like that," Reegar corrected.

"Whatever created those husks must have altered the nearby Phantoms," Thane said rather grimly.

"Evidence suggests creatures were indoctrinated like the humans Shepard-Commander," Legion added.

"That's what I was worried about," Shepard responded.

"All I can say is whatever changed those humans has also affected these Phantoms...I have no idea how many of those things are out there," Reegar finally added.

"Thanks Reegar," Shepard said with a smile the asked," How are you and your men doing? Any major wounds?"

"We'll be ok, minor wounds from gunfire, but medi-gel and antibiotics has us doing ok," Reegar said as he motioned to his men.

"We have plenty of supplies on board the Normandy and Dr. Chakwas can check you all out as well," Shepard responded.

"Thanks Shepard," Reegar said then looked toward Tali and said," Sorry to get you involved ma'am."

"I'm just glad you're all ok…and please its Tali Kal," Tali replied.

"Still working on that ma'am," Reegar said with a light chuckle.

Shepard then turned her attention to the colonists and ask," You all ok?"

"Yes, thanks to these men we're ok…though I'm not sure about the rest of the survivors," one of the colonists replied," We we're a pretty large team, some four hundred people…only a handful of us left if even that."

"Now what the hell happened here…what exactly did you find," Shepard asked sternly.

With a heavy sigh a middle-aged man, the patch on his suit reading "Lopez", said," About three weeks ago we found something while digging for precious resources…strange thing, had no idea what it was but most of the team felt it would be worth something. We were hired by the blue suns to look for anything valuable…they of course would give us a small percentage of the profits. We didn't call them right away…some of the guys thought we could sell it on our own…that is until they started acting funny."

"Funny how," Shepard asked.

"A lot of the crew said they were hearing voices, telling them it was a mistake to move the artifact," Lopez explained," they ended up spending all their time by the thing, some were even talking back to it, it all scared the hell out of me. About five days ago, Fitzgerald and I then took it upon ourselves to call the Suns, that's when our problems got worse."

"What do you mean worse," Thane asked.

"Several of the men went missing, and others soon began hearing strange voices," Lopez said," The Blue Suns soon arrived, but as soon as they touched down these strange looking creatures swarmed in from everywhere, looked like living human skeletons. The Suns rushed into the complex but the situation quickly worsened! These large things began to attack us, big as a krogan, maybe bigger. Most of the time we didn't see them, had some sort of cloaking ability I guess, but they were savage as they slaughtered many of the Blue Suns and anybody who seemed to be armed."

"Creatures believed to hunt dangerous prey," Mordin said," No challenge in unarmed opponent."

"That would appear to be the case," Thane added.

"We tried to get a message out for more help…but then the Blood Pack mercs arrived," Lopez said," Guess they were looking for an easy score, then the quarian soldiers arrived a day ago and now you're here."

"We'll get you out of here," Shepard said then put a finger to her earpiece and said," Hawthorne, how are things on the landing pad?"

"Still doing fine so far Commander," he replied.

"Alright, we're sending survivors your way. Once on board get back to the Normandy and unload the injured before coming back to the landing pad. We'll make another sweep for more survivors and send them to you."

"Understood Commander," Hawthorne replied," I'll have her ready to go by the time you get here."

Shepard then looked toward Tali and said," Tali, I want you to lead Kal and the others to the landing pad, it should be safe enough. Once they're safely on board, get back to us…if it does get bad go with them."

"I won't leave you here to fight this battle alone Shepard," Tali replied.

"Same here," Reegar said," I'd be dishonoring my men if I ran and let you do all the fighting. Besides I owe you for saving my ass again."

"I appreciate your help but…"

"You don't get a say in the matter Shepard," Tali snapped," We're staying to help once we get the civilians and injured on the drop ship."

"Alright, but you two keep each other safe," Shepard replied.

Tali and Reegar nodded before escorting the survivors to the landing pad. Shepard and the rest of her squad carefully scanned the rest of the area around them before getting in radio contact with the others. They did find more of the fluorescent blood actually leading up the walls into the rafters above them.

"Garrus, Miranda," Shepard replied.

"Yes Commander," Miranda replied.

"Go ahead Shepard," Garrus responded.

"We found Reegar and the remainder of the quarian strike team as well a handful of survivors, Tali is escorting them back to the drop ship," Shepard said," Our colonists seemed to have uncovered a Reaper device that indoctrinated several of the colonists her."

"Figures," Garrus replied," Can never get a break from the damn Reapers."

"If that weren't enough, Reegar says that some of the Phantoms may have also been indoctrinated, so everyone be on your guard, these things are now twice as dangerous," Shepard said," What's your status?"

"Found a few more husk bodies as well as fallen Blue Suns merc and Blood Pack vorcha on this side, but have yet to run into any resistance," Miranda responded.

Garrus and his squad moved into a large area with several pipes along the floor running into connecting rooms. Garrus and Zaeed recognized the room as part of the complex they chased Vido through. To the left of the was a large chasm with a bridge connecting the two areas, no severe damage as they could tell, but several of the lights were out; a fact that several individuals were taking advantage of as they took of firing positions.

"Nothing on this side Shepard, but we did past a couple more headless Blue Sun…"

The roar of gunfire interrupted Garrus as he and his squad struggled to find cover. Jack quickly through up a barrier to shield them, which came at the right time just rocket fire collided with the barrier.

"Garrus," Shepard shouted then paused as she waited for a response before once again shouting," Garrus!"

"Get behind the pipes," Garrus shouted.

"Assholes! They're just pissing me off," Jack snapped.

"Just hold that barrier 'til we get to cover," Zaeed shouted as he returned fire.

"Weaklings," Grunt added as he prepared to fire a Concussive blast," Firing a high impact shot!"

The blast flew forward and collided with the nearby pipes where the assailants were standing but no direct hit. The blast did give them the time needed to get into cover, Jack quickly dropping the barrier and launching a biotic shockwave at their attackers. The force of the blast sent two of the attackers flying backwards but the rest continued to launch rockets against them. From the shadows, a batarian soldier stepped out with Avenger rifle in hand, his armor stained with blood, but not his own.

"For the Blue Suns," he shouted before firing," Kill these fuckers!"

"Hang tight Garrus, we're on our way," Shepard shouted as she and her team were already rushing to reach their friends then pressed her comm. Piece and shouted," Miranda! Tali! Garrus and his team are taking fire; we need to get to their position! Double Time It!"

"We're on it Shepard," Miranda replied as she and her team quickly rushed to join the fight.

"Kal and I are on our way," Tali shouted," Survivors are on the transport shuttle and it's taken off for the Normandy."

"Blue Sun Bastards," Garrus shouted as he used overload to short out on of the blue suns shields.

The blue sun stumbled for a moment as she waited for her shields to recharge, but Jack quickly took advantage as she used her biotic abilities to take hold of merc. The merc was lifted off the ground then suddenly slammed into the nearby wall, breaking her neck.

"You fuckers here for the vorcha! The Blood Pack send you," the batarian shouted over the roar of gunfire.

"What vorcha? What the hell are you talking about," Garrus replied.

"Does it matter, let's kill these weaklings," Grunt replied as he raised his Claymore shotgun and fired.

"Who are you," Garrus shouted as he ejected the spent thermal clip.

"Sergeant Terralka," the batarian shouted," If you want these vorcha then come and get them!"

Garrus and the others peered from over the pipes to see two vorcha bound and down on their knees, they had evidently been severely beaten. Terralka took a pistol from behind his back and aimed it at the closest vorcha.

"You Blood Pack Fuckers! Trying to take over our turf," Terralka snapped.

"We're not with the Blood Pack you jackass," Jack shouted.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I kill these two," Terralka replied with a smile.

He pulled the trigger, and after a loud bang, the vorcha collapsed over to his side. He then turned his attention toward the other vorcha was near the chasm and kicked him in. The vorcha screamed as he plummeted into the chasm.

"Bad way to go," Zaeed replied," Let's kill these bastards!"

"Damn right," Garrus said," I count about eleven of them, easy pickings!"

Garrus and his team once again fired upon the Blue Suns, who gladly returned fire. Suddenly they all heard a series of moans that seemed to grow louder and louder with every passing second. Garrus soon spotted them crawling down the walls, dozens of the husk creatures making their way toward both groups.

"What the hell, where are they coming from," Terralka shouted as he took aim at the creatures.

"Husks," Garrus shouted as he and the others began firing on the creatures.

The groups completely forgot about their petty squabble and proceeded to take out the incoming husks creatures. They were too focused on the husks to see the large creature over head glaring at them until it leapt down from the rafters. One Blue Suns merc noticed a dark shadow quickly growing around him and looked up to see the creature rushing toward him and screamed before the creature crashed down upon him. They all heard the crash and turned to see the large, ash-colored creature slowly rise, still standing in the gore that was once a soldier. A female merc trembled as the monstrous figure towered over her, its bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Get out of there," Terralka screamed.

The creature snatched the mercenary off the floor, she was screaming as the monsters raised her over its head. The beast roared then ripped the merc in half, the blood and gore raining down upon its body. The creature roared once again as it looked back at the rest of the mercs, the husks slowly began to gather around him. Everyone raised their guns to fire when there was a second roar came from across the chasm. Garrus and his team turned toward their right to see a second creature stomp forward and roar loudly as it fired a blast of blue fire from each growth on its shoulders up at the ceiling.

"I think we found our indoctrinated Phantom," Garrus said as he took aim at the creatures face and fired.

Back on the Normandy, the shuttle had does docked and crewmen were standing by to help the injured.

"Get the injured into the med bay with Dr. Chakwas," Joker said over the intercom then replied," Hawthorne, once the hangar is clear get back down there with Shepard."

"You got it Joker," Hawthorne replied.

"You better be alright down there Shepard," Joker mumbled to himself.

EDI suddenly stated," Jeff, I'm detecting a large vessel within our vicinity."

"Friendly," Joker replied as he looked over his instruments.

"Unknown," EDI replied.

Joker looked over every panel and looked out toward the windows and said," I don't see anything EDI…no ship on sight."

Suddenly there was a series of blue electrical sparks and waves and instantly a large ship appeared from out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did that thing come from," Joker said in a panicked tone then shouted," All hands alert, unknown vessel approaching Normandy!"

"Vessel is preparing to fire," EDI replied.

Joker looked up to see the ship launch two blue energy bolts at them and shouted," Brace for impact!"

The bolts collided with the ship and rocked it back and forth violently, many of the crew being tossed to the floor. Even with the shields up the blasts were very powerful; suddenly, all power went out on the ship. The crew panicked with the red emergency lighting kicked in, all were silent waiting to see what would happen.

"EDI," Joker asked as he tried to get his control panels back online," EDI can you hear me?"

The sound of static was first heard then a voice said," I hear you Jeff. Emergency power enabled. Main power offline. Attackers have disabled us with some sort of EMP blast; it will take some time before full power is restored."

"Then we're at the mercy of…"

As Joker looked out, the mysterious ship had vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Where the hell did they go," Joker asked as he looked all around.

"Unknown…I can no longer scan for their presence with limited power," EDI replied.

"So we're stuck here until the power is back on," Joker said grimly," and that means Shepard is trapped down there on the planet…shit!"

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4 Unlikely Alliance

Mass Effect/Predator

Chapter 4

Unlikely Alliance

Shepard and her team could hear the gunfire from ahead, the first to reach Garrus and his squad, hoping that they were still alright. Upon reaching the area, Shepard and the others were shocked the see the chaos unfolding as Garrus, his squad and the Blue Suns unloaded all their firepower on the approaching husks and the mutated phantom creatures.

"Situation problematic…no chaotic," Mordin shouted.

"Let's get in there," Shepard shouted as she raised her Vindicator assault rifle and shouted," Covering Fire!"

Garrus and the others turned to see Shepard and her team move in shooting the husks and the mutated Phantom creatures. Up above, another creature sat watching the fight unfold below, it growled knowing it was to wait for the elder, but the bloodlust was far too much for it. In its hand an oddly shaped stick suddenly expanded revealing itself to be a large spear; with a loud roar it leapt down below to join the fight.

Shepard and the others looked up to see a new creature join them, with spear in hand it lunged for the nearest husk. It quickly impaled the creature and effortlessly threw it over its shoulder. The nearby husks let out a screech as the rushed toward the new target. The small cannon on the left shoulder moved into position and fire three shots of blue fire in rapid succession. The bolts of fire, collided with the husks bodies, easily tearing through them, two of which completely fell apart from the force of the blast.

"Another Phantom," Thane snapped as he used his biotics to throw one of the husks into the chasm.

"Subject appears unaffected by Reaper influence," Legion replied firing on the husks.

"Assume hostile," Shepard shouted.

The phantom then turned its attention to its mutated brother and growled as the twin blades on its right forearm extended. The mutated monster roared as it looked back at its former brother as it charged forward to attack. The phantom fired two bolts of fire from its cannon, each collided with the mutant, but only fragments of its skin flew off. The phantom was surprised but quickly readied its spear as the mutant slashed repeatedly.

"That damn Berserker may be too strong for the Phantom," Garrus said as he fired on the second Berserker.

"Berserker…is that the official name for the reaper phantoms," Shepard said with a chuckle.

"Best I could come up with on such short notice," Garrus replied.

"Cowards…come and get some," Grunt snapped as he fired wildly at everything nearby.

Terralka panicked as the husks drew closer to him and his remaining troops and shouted," Fallback! We have to regroup with the others!"

"What about the intruders," one of the troopers shouted.

"Let them deal with these things, now fallback," Terralka shouted once again.

Shepard looked on and watched as the batarian and his men rushed for the nearby exit, but were quickly followed by several husks.

"We are leaving! Mordin, incinerate these creatures! Legion, give us a defense drone to cover our escape! Jack, we need a barrier!" Shepard shouted.

"I will not run from these weaklings," Grunt snapped.

"Yeah, this is just getting fun," Jack laughed as she launched a shockwave that blew several husks away.

"This is not up for debate," Shepard snapped as she fired at the husks all the while watching the uncloaked Phantom fight the Berserker then added," We need to shut this place down and I need my team intact for that, now move!"

Jack paused for a moment then said," You got it Shepard!"

She quickly threw up a large barrier to shield her allies, all the while they continued to fire away. Shepard and the others quickly backed away, all the while the Phantom continued to fight, despite the Berserker being much larger. Fluorescent green blood stained the floor as the Berserker slashed at its former brother. The Phantom roared as it rammed its spear into the Berserker's stomach, the tip of the spear went forward three inches before breaking off. The young Phantom took a few steps backwards to quickly examine its broken spear before looking back at Berserker before him. Suddenly there was a blast of red fire from behind, striking the young hunter's plasma caster causing a large explosion. In its bloodlust, it had completely forgotten about the second Berserker that now took its attention away from the others to focus on the more difficult target.

The young hunter collapsed to its knees, the green blood pooling around its body. It looked down to its left at the now useless arm and the large chunk of flesh missing from its shoulder. Half of its mask was destroyed as it looked up at the first Berserker who loomed over it. The creature rammed the blades on its arms into the injured hunter piercing its chest in four places, before being slowly raised off the ground. The Berserker growled as it studied its injured prey before roaring loudly and tossing it aside like a broken toy. The husks immediately swarmed over the fallen creature slashing at its body repeatedly. The phantom struggled to get back on its feet while simultaneously fighting the creatures that swarmed over it. The creature growled as it tossed aside one of the husks only for another bolt of red fire to fly forward, tearing a large hole through its chest. Once again the green blood stained the floor, as the now dead creature clumsily stumbled backwards before falling over the railing, plummeting down into the chasm below. The two Berserkers roared with delight as they had defeated their former brother then returned their attention back to Shepard and her party.

Up above the battle sat three more of the Phantoms, cloaked from all seeing eyes, watching as the events unfolded below. The elder growled angrily, both at the Berserkers for killing the young one and for the young one, disobeying his instructions. One of the younger Phantoms readied to jump down but was stopped by the elder. The young looked back at the elder who shook his head and motioned to study the unusual group that had recently entered. The two berserkers repeatedly fired from the strange shoulder growths at Jack's barrier.

"Fuckers…is that all you got," Jack struggled to say.

"We have to buy time," Shepard shouted," Garrus! Zaeed! Grunt! Concussive shots, stagger the Berserker on the bridge!"

"You got is Shepard," Garrus responded then snapped," Zaeed, Grunt, fire on my mark!"

"Right behind you," Grunt replied.

"Gotch ya," Zaeed added.

"Thane, Mordin! Target the other one with incinerate and warp," Shepard shouted.

"Understood Shepard," Thane and Mordin said in unison as the targeted the second Berserker

Shepard then turned toward Legion as she too drew out her Widow rifle and said," Legion, you and I will take aim at the shoulder cannons!"

"We will comply," Legion said as it took aim.

"Ready…Fire!" Shepard snapped.

"Firing high impact shot," Garrus added as he fired the first heavy shot, and was then followed by Grunt and Zaeed.

Mordin and Thane each took aim at the creature and were quickly followed by Shepard and Legion. The first concussive shot impacted with the first Berserker's chest knocking it back a couple steps, but before it could fully recover the second shot collided with its lower left side causing it to temporarily double over, which allowed the final shot to collide with its head forcing it to fall flat on its back. Meanwhile, Thane's warp and Mordin's incinerate distracted the creature long enough for Shepard and legion to target the shoulder cannons. There were two small explosions that caused the berserker to roar with pain as it too fell over.

"Run!" Shepard shouted.

Jack dropped her barrier and surrounded herself with the biotic energy as she launched it forward in a large wave that threw the husks in all directions. With the creatures distracted, Shepard and her teammates rushed to exit the killing floor. As the reached the door, the saw Miranda and her team, accompanied by Tali and Reegar who had just arrived.

"Shepard, what is…" Miranda started but was taken aback at the sight of the two Berserker creatures who slowly recovered and said," What the hell are those things?"

"I'll explain once we're safe, now run," Shepard shouted.

The team rushed to find a safe area as the wailing of the husks grew louder and louder, every now and then turning to fire at the incoming husks. As Shepard turned she saw one of the Berserkers charging forward, roaring angrily as it tossed the tiny husks out of its way.

"Kasumi we need a distraction," Shepard shouted.

"I vote we sacrifice Legion," Kasumi said with a chuckle despite panting heavily.

"We will not acknowledge that order," Legion replied.

"She'd joking Legion…I hope," Shepard replied then said," I was thinking more of a flash bang grenade."

"Always ruining my fun," Kasumi said as she pulled out a grenade and quickly threw it behind the group," Now don't look back!"

Within seconds, the grenade exploded forcing the creatures to stop in their tracks as they shielded their eyes from the bright light. During the distraction Shepard and her team managed to find a temporary relief in the nearby security offices.

"Tali, lock that door behind us, don't need those bastards following us in here" Shepard said as she caught her breath.

"On it Shepard," Tali replied as she override the doors to open only from within.

"Alright people, do a weapons check," Shepard said," Check for supplies, we may find some thermal clips and medi-gel."

The group nodded as they looked for nearby ammo and supplies, while Shepard attempted to contact the Normandy.

"Shepard to Normandy, come in Normandy," Shepard said rather calmly then waited for a few moments then once again said," Shepard to Normandy, Joker do you read us over?"

Her team looked to her waiting to see what she was going to say, to their dismay she let out a heavy sigh and said," There's no response."

"Possibly unable to respond or unable to receive or…no longer nearby," Mordin replied.

"That's what I'm worried about too," Shepard said then turned toward Legion and Tali and asked," Is it possible that there could be some kind of interference that could be blocking us from transmitting to the Normandy?"

"Possible, but then it should also be affecting our short range communication as well," Tali replied.

"We concur with Creator Zorah," Legion added.

"Then we're really on our own then," Jacob said with a sigh.

"We'll manage…but we have to destroy that Reaper device," Shepard said.

"Agreed," Miranda said," If that device isn't destroyed more individuals could be lure down to this place and turned into slaves of the Reapers."

"Besides which, we found truly worthy opponents to fight," Grunt said with a laugh," The Phantoms were to be respected for their ferocity but now these Berserkers are even stronger."

"Glad you're having fun," Garrus replied as he passed Grunt a couple of thermal clips then moved toward Shepard and gave her two extra clips as well.

"Thanks Garrus," Shepard said with a smile.

"Don't mention it," Garrus said.

"So the next course of action is to find this Reaper device, then destroy it," Shepard said.

"The last time you destroyed a Reaper device, we needed to destroy an asteroid to do it," Zaeed remarked.

Shepard paused for a moment, whether he was aware of it or not, he had struck a nerve that echoed through Shepard, as she recalled barely escape the asteroid and the death of the batarians in the process.

Shepard quickly replied," Hopefully we won't have to sacrifice this planet to accomplish that. If need be though…we might have to sacrifice this facility to stop the husks and the berserkers."

"You want to blow up the whole this whole facility," Tali asked rather surprised.

"Do all of your missions ending up like this," Reegar asked.

"Only the easy ones," Garrus joked then turned back to Shepard and said," Shepard, I don't think we have any weapons strong enough to bring this place down."

"No, but the remains of the old facility are still very much intact," Shepard replied then motioned toward Zaeed and added," Zaeed showed us how easy it was to blow this place up with a few well placed rounds."

"Easiest way to stop Vido," Zaeed said with a chuckle.

"An interesting idea for sure, but how do you plan on do that without losing your life in the process," Thane asked.

"If we can rig up some of the charges left by the mining crew, we may be able to bring this whole damn place down," Shepard replied.

"A very feasible plan indeed, but where do we start," Samara asked.

"She's right, this place is huge, we could spend hours just trying to find the weak points of this facility," Jacob added.

"Legion, see if you can bring up the schematics for this facility, we have to see if we can find the fuel reserves that could be detonated," Shepard asked.

"Acknowledged Shepard-Commander," Legion replied as he moved toward a nearby console and began to interact with the system.

"Still not used to hearing one of the geth's talk, let alone help organics," Reegar replied.

"With Shepard, you get used to all the changes as they come," Tali replied.

"Tali, see if you can get these video feeds up, maybe we can get a fix on the Reaper device and maybe the Blue Suns," Shepard asked.

"On it Shepard, Kal would you give me a hand," Tali said as she turned toward Reegar.

"You got it," Reggar replied as he and Tali moved toward a secondary console to begin repair work.

"Shepard Commander," Legion called out," We have the schematics of the facility ready."

Shepard and the others gathered around the holo-display to examine the layout of the mining facility. The scope of the facility was massive, the upper levels of the mining facility had been changed for housing equipment and individuals while new lower levels had been carved out in search for precious resources.

"They've done quite a bit since we were last here," Zaeed replied.

"Okay, look like we have elevators that can take us down into the lower levels if need be," Shepard remarked then examined the display once again and saw three large structure equally separated near the bottom of the facility," There…looks like the fuels tanks used to power the facility."

"With some charges we could, we could easily destroy this facility," Jacob added

"Look at this lone structure here," Miranda pointed out," I guessing this is where the Reaper device is located."

"Look like it," Shepard replied then smiled when she found the storage facility she was looking for and said," There! Demo-charges left behind by the crew and what looks like…like some of the security mechs are still intact as well."

"Those little tinker toys won't last long against those phantoms let alone the Berserkers," Jack remarked with her arms crossed.

"I don't expect them to win this fight but they may buy us the time we need to get everything in place," Shepard said," Says there are 12 Loki mechs and two big Ymir mechs as well. "

"A wrong shot and those big Ymir's will detonate," Thane said.

"Or a well placed shot by berserkers will result in explosive surprise," Mordin said with a small smile.

"We have a plan at least, but we still need to get to those charges before we do anything else," Shepard said.

"Problem is, this place is still crawling with those husks and we know that there are at least two Bersekers loose, but there may be more," Jacob said with a sigh.

"Not to mention we have surviving Phantoms loose here as well," Garrus said then added," And let's not forget about Terralka and his surviving blue suns."

"What of the Blood Pack, we saw those two vorcha," Grunt asked.

"Here," Tali called out," We have the video feed ready."

Shepard and the others rushed over to video the various video monitors to view the current feed. Through the various monitors they saw the husks and at least one of the berserkers as they chased after the surviving blue suns.

"Serves those bastards right," Zaeed replied.

"Who else is still alive in this…there," Shepard pointed at the image of krogan and vorcha checking their weapons," Looks like the Blood Pack isn't out yet, let's see…three krogan and four vorcha."

"What are you planning Shepard," Thane asked.

"Like the old saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Shepard said with a smile," Tali see if you can patch us in to their frequency, I'd like to talk with them."

"Ok Shepard," Tali said as she used her omni-tool to tune in to their frequency.

"You sure this is a good idea Shepard," Garrus asked.

"Can't hurt to talk, worst case we know where they are and total fighting strength," Shepard replied.

"Got it," Tali said.

Shepard pressed a finger to her ear piece and heard the lead krogan speak," Once weapons are ready we're pulling out, let the Blue Suns have this place."

"This is Commander Shepard, do you read me," Shepard called out.

The krogan paused for a moment then replied," This is Sergeant Tark, what the hell do you want?"

"Listen, I'm not here to fight with you, we're trying to bring this place down and destroy these monsters loose here," Shepard replied," We have a plan but could use your assistance."

"To hell with you human, we're getting out with our lives, you go play hero if you want," Tark replied with a snort.

"What about avenging your fallen comrades," Shepard asked.

"They deserved to die, it is survival of the fittest after all," Tark said with a chuckle.

"Don't expect any honor or sense of pride to come from these krogan, cowards every single one of them," Zaeed spat.

"Disgrace…I, Urdnot Grunt, am disgusted to know that such weaklings could be krogan," Grunt added.

"Urdnot Grunt…the Maw slayer," Tark asked rather surprised.

"That's right, and Shepard is my battle master and if there is any shred or courage in left in you, you will stand and fight," Grunt shouted.

Three large figures paused when they heard the loud voice echo from behind the nearby doors. The largest studied the door, but its infra red vision look past the metal to study the heat signatures of those inside. With a nod it found the unusual group of soldiers that entered earlier and had managed to stave off their former brothers, now was the time to meet these individuals face to face.

"What do you need us to do," Tark asked.

"Listen, stay where you are, a team will meet you and we can go from there," Shepard said," Thank you for staying, I knew the krogan we no cowards."

"Damn right, let's send these bastards to hell," Tark said with a laugh.

Shepard turned toward the others and said," We can't worry about the Normandy, right now our priority is to destroy that Reaper device and kill those Berserkers. We have our plan now let's put it in motion!"

The others nodded as Shepard moved to open the door, when it was suddenly forced open from outside. Shepard gasped as her eyes saw nothing before her, but it was only then that she saw the strange distortion in the air. Before she could react, a vice-like grip clutched at her throat and she was effortlessly lifted off the ground. The others looked on with wide eyes as a series of electrical crackles filled the air and before them was one of the Phantoms, holding Shepard by her throat up in the air by her throat.

"Dirty Bastard," Garrus called out as he quickly raised his Avenger assault rifle aiming it at the creature.

Before he could pull the trigger, he saw a series of red dots forming over his armor; Grunt had also raised his Claymore shotgun but also saw the red dots appear near his right shoulder. The group looked past the visible Phantom, and saw the same electrical crackling in the air and before their eyes appeared two more phantoms, one wielding a long spear and the others an odd disc cocked back in its right hand.

Shepard coughed as she struggled to break free of the creature's grip to which Garrus shouted," Shepard!"

The elder Phantom that had hold of the woman but quickly looked toward Garrus upon hearing the name, then returned its gaze to the woman and slowly tilted its head to its left. The creature then released its grip, allowing Shepard to land back on her feet, coughing heavily as she rubbed her sore throat.

"Shepard," Garrus called out as he rushed toward her side to check on her," You ok?"

With one final heavy cough Shepard replied," I…I think so, damn thing is strong."

Both looked back at the Phantom who motioned with its left hand for the others to lower their weapons. The two others were hesitant at first, but did as the elder requested and lowered their weapons and turned off the targeting lasers.

The elder Phantom looked down at Shepard and said in a raspy voice," Commander Shepard?"

Shepard and the others were surprised to hear the creature talk to them and she replied," You know me?"

"We have heard of you," the Phantom said before undoing a couple hoses connected to its mask then slowly removed the mask from its face.

There was a gasp from many as they viewed the creature before them. This beast had yellowish skin with a large boney forehead, attached to the back of its head were several thick grey dreadlocks. The creature's left eye was no more, a scar replaced it showing signs it had been gouged out long ago. Two rows of sharp teeth rested in its mouth but in front of it were four large mandibles that seems to move independently as it made a low clicking sound.

"I can see why it wears that mask," Kasumi whispered.

"And I thought the krogan were ugly," Zaeed added.

"Hey," Grunt snapped.

The creature looked at the group with its one good eye then returned its gaze back to Shepard and asked," You have come to kill these creatures?"

"Yes…you can understand me," Shepard asked.

"We have hunted your kind for centuries…all of you, there is at least one trophy of you all in our ship," The Phantom said," I have hunted you long enough to not only mimic your language but speak it."

"So you came looking for a fight," Shepard asked as she moved her hand toward her pistol

"No…came to help," The Phantom replied.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5 Demolition

Mass Effect/Predator

Chapter 5

Demolition

"The fuck did that thing just say," Jack spat.

"You wish to help us," Shepard asked still shocked by the creature's remark.

"Those were are former brothers you fought earlier," The elder said," Their transformation brings shame to our clan, and their redemption and honor of the clan can only be obtained through their deaths."

"That's barbaric," Kasumi asked.

"You, who hurt others for your own amusement, are the ones who deserve death," Samara said rather coldly.

The elder looked at the asari and said," You are a justicar…I can tell by your stance and warrior's spirit. We are not that different."

"How do you come to that conclusion," Samara asked.

"We hunt only those that can give us a true challenge," The elder replied," Those who are unarmed, helpless, even children are never targeted…just as you only attack those that are evil."

"That may be, but you attack those who are good," Samara replied.

"Only if they are worth pursuing," the elder said then returned its gaze to Shepard," We will help you in destroying those abominations."

"How did all this happen…what brought you here," Shepard asked.

"A hunting exercise," The elder said," I was training seven of these young hunters, we were originally hunting the local wildlife when the soldiers arrived. They were not quite ready to target those who could shoot back, but the opportunity was too great to pass by."

"So you attacked the Blue Suns…those mercenaries," Shepard asked.

"We did, and discovered those strange humanoid creatures," The elder said," Two of the young ones were killed but we continued the hunt…and soon the krogan and quarians arrived, but so did the abominations. Our brothers had returned but were changed; they in turn killed two more of the young hunters, changing one other into another abomination, then there was the other you saw die earlier."

"There's a device here in this place that changed your clansmen and those humans…a Reaper device," Shepard said as she narrowed her gaze.

The elder's one eye opened wide as it heard the term and angrily but calmly replied," Reaper! Reaper blood now flows through my son's veins!"

"Your son…you mean…"

"One of those creatures was my son," The elder said," We will restore their honor with your assistance."

Shepard was silent for a moment then said," I swear we will not let the machines use their bodies like this. What should I call you?"

"My name is Scar, of the Dark Blade Clan," the elder said as it fixed its mask to its face," The two others have not earned their names yet."

The elder turned toward its two younger hunters and in a strange language started to talk. The two others motioned angrily toward the group of individuals but were quickly quieted by the elder's fists. Once they got back to their feet, it motioned for them two move, which they did as they once again turned invisible.

"What the hell was that all about," Reegar asked.

"The elder creature has given instructions to move out and help Shepard-Commander," Legion answered then added," The younger organics did not wish to comply, but did so after the elder employed violence."

"You can understand them," Tali asked.

"We have been studying organics for some time, even these hunters," Legion replied," it is how we are able to understand their language, though we still do not understand their reasons for existence."

"That's easy, they exist to find a good fight," Grunt said with a chuckle," I like these creatures."

Garrus moved toward Tali and Reegar and asked," Say uh…Tali."

"Yes," Tali replied.

"You would say I have the better mandibles right," Garrus asked.

"Uh…without a doubt," Tali replied.

"Thanks, say there's one more thing…with this hunter and its mask," Garrus started.

"Do you really want to know how many mandibles we have behind this mask," Reegar replied.

Garrus was silent for a moment then said," Not really."

"I didn't think you would," Tali replied smiling beneath her mask.

"Shepard," Scar replied," If we are to destroy this place and the abominations we must not wait any longer."

"There is a room in the facility that houses some powerful explosives, we must reach them…then we can put an end to this place," Shepard said.

Zaeed peered around the corner and suddenly caught sight of several husks, one of the creatures turned to look toward Zaeed and let out a horrible shriek. The others turned and shrieked as well, and within a few short moments the place once again echoed with the sounds of the husks.

"Shepard, we got to move," Zaeed shouted.

Grunt and Samara rushed out and began firing at the approaching Husks while Shepard and the others quickly exited.

"Legion…what area were the charges and mechs," Shepard called out.

"Sub-level 10," Legion replied.

"Let's move people," Shepard shouted.

The team moved, just as the moans grew louder and louder, with a quick glance, Shepard saw the approaching husks. They soon reached the door that would lead to the stairs, but the power to the door was dead and would have to be forced open. Not waiting for anyone's input, Scar moved forward and effortlessly pried the doors apart.

"Big deal, I could have done that," Grunt grumbled.

Scar then turned and fired three bolts of blue light from its shoulder cannon, briefly illuminating the area, each colliding with one of the husks creatures. Shepard and her team rushed into the stair well and provided covering fire and Scar entered as well, before slamming the doors shut on the approaching husks.

"That was a little too close," Jacob said

"I am not seeing anything in this stairwell," Scar said as it scanned above and below.

"You're able to see that well," Shepard asked.

The hunter turned and coldly replied," Better than any of you."

The hunter then proceeded to move down the stairs to which Kasumi replied," Another award winning personality, you sure know how to pick them Shep."

"What can I say it's a gift," Shepard replied then quickly refocused on the task at hand and said," Let's get moving, no telling how long we'll get this brief breather."

As they moved down the stairs Shepard moved her finger toward her ear piece and said," Tark, do you still read me?"

"Barely…some kind of interference," Tark replied," Lost the rest of the vorcha so its just us three left."

"Sorry about that," Shepard said.

"Don't be, only the strong deserve to live," Tark replied with a chuckle.

"He's right about that," Grunt added.

"We're moving toward the sub-level 10, make your way toward reactor 2 and we'll rendezvous there with explosive charges," Shepard said.

"We're on it," Tark said before ending the transmission.

"So what's the plan then," Jacob asked.

"We have to hit four targets at once," Shepard said as they reach the door leading to sub-level 10 and quickly opened it while looking for enemies," we'll split up and get them all in one go."

"Legion which way," Shepard said.

"20 meters ahead of us is corridor that leads to the charges and mech units Shepard-Commander," Legion replied.

"Sounds good, be on guard for any…"

Before she could finish a series of small explosives burst flew forward, the burst exploded near Shepard, instantly disabling her shields.

"Shepard," Garrus shouted.

"Shields down, get to cover," Shepard said as she rolled for safety.

The others followed suit as another series of explosive waves flew forward.

Garrus quickly moved toward Shepard who let out a heavy sigh as her shields kicked back on and asked," You ok?"

"I'll be fine Garrus," Shepard said," Just careless on my part."

"Shepard…looks like we have two scions heading toward us," Thane called out.

Shepard and the others peered from behind cover to see the large husk-like creatures slowly making their way forward, with a long and low moan they raised their canon arms and fired once again. As the explosive waves flew past, Shepard and the others quickly took aim and fired upon the creatures. The combined fire power proved too much for the monstrosities and in moments they crumbled away.

"Different from ones in Collector base Shepard," Mordin said," Appear to be made from combined husks."

"Which means they're taking the remains of the ones we killed and some how turning them into these things," Shepard said rather surprised.

"Appears to be a safe assumption," Mordin replied.

"Then we have no time to waste," Shepard said.

Once again they rushed forward toward the room that held the answer to destroy this abomination of a facility. They shortly reach their destination, lucky avoiding any further resistance and were relieved to find the supplies still in tact.

"It's about time things started to go our way," Kasumi said with a heavy sigh of relief.

"Alright, no time to waste," Shepard said then turned toward Tali and Legion and said," Tali, I want you to program the Loki's to disperse through the facility and draw attention off us. Legion I want you to get the Ymir mech up and running, they'll move with us and hold the line by the reactors."

"On it Shepard," Tali replied.

"Acknowledged Shepard-Commander," Legion added.

"Hey look at this," Zaeed said with a smile as he held up a Firestorm and added," Nice of the blue Suns to leave us some heavy weapons."

"Fuck yeah," Jack added as she found Missile Launchers and said," We can do a fuckton of damage with these guys!"

"We better grab what we can get Shepard, those creatures won't be able to ignore all this activity for long," Jacob said.

"Agreed," Shepard replied then said," Grab what you need and get ready to move!"

"You want us to hit each reactor then head for the Reaper device," Miranda asked.

"If we go that route, we risk the husks or the berserkers disrupting the charges," Shepard replied,"No, we'll split into four teams and head for all targets at once. Miranda, I want you, Mordin and Thane to hit Reactor 1 with the Ymir mechs."

"We're on it Shepard," Miranda said as she collected one of the demo charges.

Shepard nooded then turned toward Jacob and said," Jacob, I want you, Kasumi and Grunt to hit Reactor 2 with the remaining Blood Pack soldiers."

"You got it Shepard," Jacob replied with a thumbs up.

"And I got the charge," Kasumi added.

"Lastly, I want Garrus, Zaeed, Jack and Samara to hit reactor 3," Shepard said.

"What, no extra assistance," Garrus asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have the upmost faith in you Garrus," Shepard said with a smile," You and you're team are so good you don't need any help."

"I'd prefer extra bullets than faith, but I'll take what I can get," Garrus replied with a chuckle.

"The rest will come with me and hit the Reaper device directly," Shepard said then said," Once the charges are in place, set the timers for ten minutes."

"Very short time frame, no room for mistakes," Mordin said.

"Exactly, if we can't get it done in ten minutes then we can't get it done at all," Shepard said then added," Once your charges are in place radio in and head for the landing pad, make sure we have one of the transports secure to evac the survivors. Any questions?"

The team shook their heads, everyone knew what needed to be done and were prepared to get the job done.

Shepard then turned toward Scar and asked," Do the rest of your team know the plan?"

"They have over heard us, and will move into position…their survival will depend on their skills," Scar replied.

"That's rather cold for one who is responsible for their training," Thane added.

"It is the code that has defined us and allowed us to exist as long as we have," Scar said," Now there is no more time for talk, we must move!"

"Shepard-Commander," Legion called out," Mech units are ready."

"Excellent," Shepard said with a smile then turned toward the rest of the team and said," Everyone, move out!"

The Loki mechs began to move into different directions while Miranda and her team moved toward Reactor 1 with the large Ymir mechs.

"Tark, this is Jacob, we're heading toward Reactor 2 with the charges," Jacob called out as he and his team rushed forward occasionally blasting the husk that stood in their way.

"Make it quick, we've got resistance of our own here," Tark replied over the roar of gunfire on his end.

"We're on it," Jacob said then shouted,"" Double time it people!"

"We're en route to Reactor 3 Shepard," Garrus called out.

"We've just reached the elevator and are moving toward the bottom level," Shepard replied.

"Good hunting Shepard," Garrus added.

"We'll be back topside before you know it, drinks are on me when we get out," Shepard replied with a smile.

"Sounds good," Zaeed added.

"I'll hold you to that Shepard," Jacob also added.

Shepard hit the nearby console to activate the lift to the lower levels of the facility, no telling where the berserkers were or if there were any surviving Blue Suns to deal with. As the elevator went lower, an uneasy feeling washed over them, with the exception of Scar and Legion. If they took too long to get the charges in place, there would be no guarantee they would be coming back out. The elevator hit the floor with a heavy thud and rubble just as the doors opened.

"Let's move, we don't have time to waste," Shepard said.

Shepard and her team quickly exited the elevator and moved through the large cavern having been lucky enough not to run into any resistance. As they rounded the next corner, they saw a large object protruding from the ground surrounded by a strange blue glow. Shepard stood their with her mouth open as she looked up at the Reaper device, this one was even larger than Object Rho she had encountered on the asteroid.

"Now that's a Reaper Device," Tali said," No wonder so many of these colonists were indoctrinated."

"No time to admire it," Shepard said then turned toward Legion and Tali and said," I want the two of you to set up the charges. I don't want to see so much as a pebble of this thing remaining. Kal, Scar and I will cover you."

"We're on it Shepard," Tali said as she readied the charges.

"Acknowledged," Legion added as he moved to assist Tali.

Shepard then pressed her earcom and shouted," Shepard to all teams, we've reached the Reaper device and are setting up the charges! What is your status?"

"We're working our way toward Reactor 3," Garrus called out," Have encountered more of the Scions and found the remains of the Blue Suns."

"What of the colonists? Terralka said the others colonists were with him," Shepard asked.

"They're gone Shepard," Garrus added," Those berserkers have made a terrible mess of it all."

"I see," Shepard said with a sigh," What about the rest of you?"

"We've caught up with Tark and the rest of the Blood pack," Jacob shouted over the roar of gunfire," Kasumi is setting up the charges, but we have our hands full…one of the Berserkers is attacking!"

"We're at Reactor 1, Mordin is planting the charges by the Reactor and the Ymir mechs are keeping the husks busy, but no sign of the Berserkers," Miranda said.

"Behind you Miranda," Thane shouted.

"Just hold on everyone…we can get this done, just hold the line," Shepard called out.

Just as she finished the Reaper object began to glow brilliantly and the area around them began to rumble violently. Tali was thrown to the ground while the rest struggled to keep themselves steady.

"What the hell is it doing," Kal asked.

Almost immediately, a deafening, growl-like noise echoed through the cavern. The booming sound was intense but within a few short seconds it had subsided and the shaking had stopped.

"Sheppard-Commander," Legion replied as he help Tali back to her feet," The Reaper artifact has signal other indoctrinated forces in the area."

Suddenly the long and low sound of the husks wail could be heard echoing through the cave. Scar looked around the area and slowly found heat signatures forming as the husks drew nearer.

He readied his spear and roared before saying," They are coming!"

Shepard readied her assault rifle and said," Tali, I need you and Legion to finish with the charges. Kal…Scar…we hold this line, nothing gets past us!"

"Ready," Kal replied as he readied his rocket launcher.

Scar replied with a clicking sound and nod of his head as he tightened his left hand around his spear while extending the blades on his right gauntlet.

Elsewhere, one of the berserker creatures heard the growl-like sound of the artifact. The intruders were threatening the device and needed to be stopped. With a loud roar it rushed toward the lower levels determined to kill everything in its path.

To Be Concluded


	6. Chapter 6 Survival

Mass Effect/Predator

Chapter 6

Survival

"Burn you bastards," Zaeed shouted as he used the Firestorm to burn the incoming husks.

Jack used her biotic powers to launch several of the husks forward then turned toward Garrus and shouted," How much longer? I can't keep these fuckers busy forever!"

"Just a few more moments Jack," Garrus replied before pulling out his Predator pistol and killing a few nearby husks then smiled and added," I'd figure this wouldn't be a big problem for you! If need be, Samara here could give you a breather!"

"Fuck that," Jack smiled fired her shotgun at the nearby Scions.

"Is this really the best time for humor Garrus," Samara asked as she too worked on the charges.

"If you stay with us long enough, you'll find there is always time for jokes even in the face of death," Garrus replied with a chuckle.

"Better hurry up Garrus, I'm nearly out of fuel for this thing," Zaeed shouted as he burned one of the scions to the ground.

"Just a little longer," Garrus called out.

Elsewhere, Jacob and his team took cover as they Berserker and its husk followers continued to attack continued to push the attack. One of the blood pack krogans roared as he attempted to rush the berserker, but was caught by the repeated blast from its shoulders cannons. Blast after blast demolished its shields and systematically tearing through his flesh until he finally collapsed.

"Fuck you," Tark roared as he squeezed off the remaining rounds in his gun.

Jacob grunted as he reloaded his shotgun with the modded ammo to aid in burning the berserker's heavy armor then looked back toward the Reactor where a cloaked Kasumi was setting up charges and shouted," How much longer!"

"I'm going as fast as I can," Kasumi replied," This would be difficult enough without all the guns and monsters around and about."

"Weaklings," Grunt yelled with a laugh before firing a concussive shot at the berserker.

Suddenly a burst of blue fire collided with the berserker's face causing it to roar out in pain. Much to everyone's surprise, one of the Phantoms revealed itself and joined in the fight, taking its former brother head on. It fired once again on the berserker and proceeded to slash with two sharpened discs, one in each hand; it would kill the creature or die trying. Tark and the other krogan, not realizing that this phantom was fighting on their behalf raised their weapons and fired at the young phantom's back and fired.

"No," Jacob shouted.

The young hunter roared in pain as blast after blast collided with it unprotected back. Grunt and Jacob finally rushed over to stop Tark and his soldier, but the damage was already done.

"The hell is wrong with you," Tark snapped as he pointed his gun at Jacob and Grunt.

"That thing is on our side you bastard," Jacob spat as he too raised his shotgun at Tark," And now thanks to your idiocy we've lost another ally!"

"Nobody told me they we're our friends," Tark replied as he lowered his gun

"Damn things have killed many of our soldiers already, so who cares if it dies," the other Krogan added.

"Hey…get back in the fight," Kasumi shouted," You can bitch at each other later!"

"Incoming husks," Grunt shouted as he targeted the nearest husk and fired.

The bright green blood hit the ground with a loud splat as the injured phantom continued to fight but was losing stamina as quickly as the blood drained from its body. Whit a loud roar, the berserker brought one right arm blades crashing down upon the phantom's right forearm. The young phantom's roars echoed as his arm hit the floor; it looked toward the stump on its right arm then back at the berserk, but that momentary lack of concentration was just what the berserker needed as it raked its left blades upward toward its face.

The Phantom stumbled backwards but did not fall, as it returned its gaze to its target, two large gashes appeared, one above its fore head and the others through its right eye. The green blood now spilled over the front of its helmet, but it did not roar in pain, but growled angrily as it raised its left hand with disc to attack and brought the targeting beam up over the berserker's chest. It would be a glorious end, worthy of any veteran hunter!

Thane quickly eliminated the incoming husks while Miranda and Mordin continued their work on the charges. The Ymir mechs were very helpful in dealing with the increasing number of scions, but that all changed when the other Berserker moved to attack. The beast was a clever as it was powerful; it quickly accessed the situation with the mechs and realized the continued bombardment of bullets would kill him, but also realized that it would take continuous blast from its cannons to bring one down. It finally did manage to destroy one, but did so from a safe distance.

"It's gotten wise to the mech's limitations," Thane said as he reloaded.

"Very adaptable creature, even under Reaper influence," Mordin added.

"We need to hurry…almost have it done," Miranda replied as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

The berserker prepared to fire once again, but was struck from behind by an unknown enemy. It growled as it turned to see the final young phantom ready with spear in hand to kill its former brother.

In a slightly garbled manner, the young phantom replayed a bit of dialogue it had heard from the humans it had hunted earlier and directed it toward the berserker saying," You fucking pussy! Eat shit and die!"

The berserker roared angrily as did the phantom which rushed forward and tackled the berserker to the ground. It quickly rolled off to the side and readied to continue to attack just as the berserker slowly moved back to its feet unaware that is was now in the line of fire of one of the Ymir mechs. With its attention now focused on the young phantom, it did not notice the mech unit locking on but did feel the constant barrage of bullets eat through its armor into its back.

The berserker stumbled forward to get out of the line of fire but was pushed back by the Phantom's plasma castor. The Ymir mech halted its barrage of bullets and took aim with its rocket and fired. The blasted collided near the creature, blowing away more of its weakened armor, now exposing bluish flesh. The force of the blast knocked the creature to the ground, which the young phantom took advantage of as it continuously rammed its spear into the exposed flesh.

"Done," Miranda shouted before taking aim at the closest husk.

The young hunter plunged his pear into the berserker one final time, satisfied that the creature was dead. It then took hold of the berserker's dreadlocks, exposing the neck, then used the blades on its right gauntlet and severed the head from its shoulders. The young hunter raised the head and looked directly at its face before raising it up high, roaring loudly. The young hunter stuffed the head into a net strapped to its belt then focused fire on the scions that slowly lurched forward.

"We best move and secure the landing pad like Shepard ordered," Thane commented.

"Agreed," Miranda then pressed her ear command said," Reactor one ready, moving topside to secure landing pad!"

"Copy that," Garrus replied," Reactor three nearly ready!"

"Reactor two still being worked on…berserker is killing the phantom," Jacob replied before returning to fire.

"Heading topside," Miranda replied then looked back toward the young hunter and shouted," Hey!"

The young hunter turned toward Miranda and saw her motion to follow them. The hunter was hesitant, but remembered the elder's instructions and begrudgingly complied. Miranda and her team quickly exited the room while the Ymir's continued their attack on the husks. Miranda quickly sealed the doors and locked them to aid in their escape, before running toward the nearby elevators. The two Ymirs soon ran out of ammo and resorted to physically attack the husks, while the scions proceeded to attack with the long range attacks. One attack found its mark and quickly destroyed the mech's shields and obliterated the head, but the ymir mech dropped its arms and began to glow bright red all the while beeping wildly. The husks swarmed around the downed machine, until a bright flash filled the room. The Ymir's explosive blast obliterated everything around, the husks, scions and other Ymir mech as well at the fuel reactor. The force of the blast actually caused the thick metal door to dent outward and shook the facility violently. Mordin was thrown to the floor from the blast but was helped to his feet by Thane.

"Ymir mech destroyed, all enemies would have been destroyed as well," Mordin replied with a smile.

"Had we been in there, we would have been killed too," Thane added.

"Let's get to the top, we've completed our task, now its up to the rest of the team," Miranda said with a heavy sigh.

The injured phantom, suddenly collapsed to the floor, the loss of blood from its wounds proving too much. The Berserker had not escaped unscathed, but was in far better condition as it slowly raised its right foot and brought it crashing down upon the phantom's head. The sickening sound of bone being crushed and meat being sprayed everywhere as the remains of the creature's head flew across the room. Kasumi watched as the mutated monster raised its hands high and roared with delight and took the opportunity to act as she lobbed forward one of her flash bang grenades.

"Shield your eyes," She screamed as she turned her head away.

The others did as they were told when a bright flash of light filled the room. The berserker and husks were instantly blinded by the explosive, the hunter roaring angrily as it tried to focus on its targets. In its fury it fired from its shoulder cannons in every direction, hitting walls and husks but fortunately not Jacob of the others.

"I'm just about done, finish it off," Kasumi screamed.

"Incoming inferno grenade," Tark shouted as he and his fellow krogan threw their explosives at the enraged creature.

The explosives hit their mark, igniting the still confused creature which roared even louder through the pain.

"Pour it on," Jacob shouted as he pulled the trigger on his gun.

The combined firepower flew forward continuously hitting the creature, occasionally Tark and his soldier would throw additional grenades to keep the husks at bay. The bluish blood hit the floor with several loud splats, but the berserker was far from dead. The creature looked upward at Grunt with bloodlust in its glowing eyes, before charging forward as it roared with anger. Grunt was at first surprised to see it charge toward him but began to laugh as he continued to fire before jumping to the side. The berserker clumsily crashed through the barricades before falling to the ground. It growled angrily as it started to rise, but Grunt would not give it the chance. He rushed, planting both feet on its back, forcing it back down due to the tremendous weight and grabbed each shoulder cannon.

"Grunt," Jacob shouted as he took aim.

"I got this," Grunt said with a growl," Kill the husks!"

Jacob hesitated, but soon nodded in approval before turning his gun back toward the incoming husks.

"You think you can take me! You're nothing but a monster, I am perfection," Grunt snarled as he tore the guns off the creature's shoulders.

The berserker let out a deep howl, but Grunt then placed his hands on each side of the monster's head and proceeded to pull. The creature thrashed about to get the krogan off, but was took weak to put up much of a fight! With only final growl, Grunt ripped the creature's head off, part of its blue blood splattering across Grunt's armor.

Grunt raised the creature's head upward with his right hand and shouted," I…AM…KROGAN!"

Just as he threw the head down against the ground, Kasumi called out," Charges ready! Let's get the hell out of here!"

"We got too many husks," Jacob shouted," Can't leave just yet or they destroy the charges. Have to hold out a little longer."

Grunt quickly took up his gun to join Jacob when Tark shouted," Get out of here! We'll hold them off!"

Kasumi, Grunt and Jacob looked toward Tark and the other krogan, surprised by their statement, but Jacob quickly replied," You'll never be able to get out of here in time and hold them off."

"I know…now go," Tark said with a small laugh then looked toward Grunt and said," You make sure they hear about this on Tuchunka! This is an end truly worthy of the Blood Pack!"

Grunt paused then smiled as he said," Die well my brothers…and take as many of these bastards with you!"

Tark nodded then quickly snapped, "Get the hell out of here!"

Grunt, Kasumi and Jacob quickly exited the room and sealed the doors before rushing toward the elevators. Tark and his fellow soldier stood side by side as they took aim at the incoming wave of husks!

"FOR TUCHUNKA," Tark shouted before pulling back on the trigger.

Shepard, Kal and Scar did their best to keep the husks and scions away from Legion and Tali. Both had set up defense drones to protect each other was they continued with the explosive charges. Occasional husks drew close enough that Shepard, Kal and Scar were forced to switch to close quarter combat. That all changed when the berserker arrived, firing several blast at the group. Scar quickly returned fire before charging forward to battle the berserker directly.

"Damn it, hold your position," Shepard snapped as she fired her Vindicator rifle at the approaching husks.

"Arc grenade going out," Kal shouted before tossing the electrical grenade forward.

The explosive device delivered as series of electrical charges across a large radius. The charges were more than strong enough to kill the husks and manage to incapacitate two of the scions, long enough for Shepard and Kal to quickly finish them off with their assault rifles.

Scar pushed through the husks until it was face to face with the large berserker. Scar studied the creature, and quickly took notice of one of its missing mandibles; the same mandible had been severed from his son's face during a combat exercise. Scar realized it was his son he now had to face, and growled as it slowly removed its helmet before tossing it aside. It knew there was no way it would recognize him, but that was not its purpose for removing the helmet. It would face this great challenge face to face, it would not hide behind the mask. Scar tightened his grip on its spear before roaring loudly; the berserker in turned roared as well before the two charged at one another.

"Teams, status report," Shepard yelled she moved her left fingers toward her ear comm.

"Miranda here, securing landing pad, Reactor one destroyed," Miranda replied.

"Jacob here, en route to landing pad. Reactor two primed and ready," Jacob replied.

"Garrus here, nearly finished with Reactor three nearly ready then will rendezvous with others at landing pad," Garrus replied then asked," What about you Shepard?"

"Almost done as well Garrus, meet you topside," Shepard replied before firing once again.

"Shepard problem," Mordin called out," Husks forces retreating from landing pad!"

"That's a bad thing," Kal asked as he fired once again.

"Hey…over here too," Garrus replied," What the hell is going on?"

"Mordin do you copy," Shepard asked rather nervous by this new development.

"Shepard-Commander," Legion called out," Scans show incoming Reaper forces moving toward our immediate location."

Mordin quickly added in a panicked tone," Going to protect Reaper device, overwhelming force heading your way, need to hurry!"

"Did I hear him right," Tali asked," Did he say there are more coming for us?"

"Just focus on the task, we'll keep you covered," Shepard said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Last stand," Kal asked as he ejected the spent thermal clip.

"I'll let you know when we get there," Shepard replied.

"Shepard, we'll move toward your position when we're done here," Garrus called out.

"Negative Garrus, we'll get this done and meet up with you at the landing pad," Shepard called out," Won't do us any good if we're all trapped down here."

"Don't be stubborn Shepard," Garrus replied.

"We got this Garrus, now get your ass out of here as soon as…"

Before she could finish, several loud explosions erupted along the ceiling and nearby walls. Debris rained down upon everyone, as Shepard and her teammates looked to get out of harms way.

"Shepard, Shepard do you read me over," Garrus asked then shouted," Shepard!"

Garrus waited what seemed like minutes to see if Shepard would reply, but there was only silence.

"Damn it," Garrus replied then though to himself,"_ Even the sound of gunfire would be better than not hearing anything._"

"It is done," Samara said then looked Garrus and added," We must go Garrus."

Garrus was silent for a moment then said," The three of you get topside with the others, I'm going after them."

"That's suicide," Zaeed replied.

"Garrus, I understand your concern, but Shepard said…"

Before Samara could finished Garrus snapped," I don't give a damn what she said! I'm not about to leave my friends down there with those monsters! Now get topside, that's an order!"

"You're not leaving us out of this fight," Jack spat.

"Don't you worry, if these things get past us, they'll be making their way toward you all, now move," Garrus responded.

Zaeed, Jack and Samara paused for a moment then nodded before moving toward the elevators. Garrus quickly reloaded his rifle before rushing toward the other elevator leading down to the Reaper device.

As he tightly held his gun he thought to himself,"_ Shepard…Tali, don't either of you dare die on me! I'm coming, just hold on!_"

Shepard groaned as she opened her eyes before forcing her body to stand. A loud ring filled her ears as she attempted to regain her bearings. The throbbing in her head was immense, she moved her left hand toward her left temple and and as she drew it back saw blood. The ringing soon began to dissipate, and the reality of the situation came back to her as she looked around to check the status of her team.

"Tali…Legion…is anyone still alive," Shepard called out.

"Right here," Kal replied as he moved toward Shepard while holding his left side.

"Kal, you ok," Shepard asked.

"I think so… got to find Tali," Reegar replied.

"There…by the device," Shepard called out.

Amidst the smoke, Kal and Shepard could see the bright blue glow of the Reaper device; and lying on the ground not to far from it were Legion and Tali. Shepard then turned to see Scar and the Berserker still fighting, each bearing wounds from the blast but also ignoring the pain. The husks that were coming toward them were now dead, but the low howl of new approaching husks echoed in the cavern.

"Let's get to Tali and Legion quick," Shepard said.

"You're not going anywhere filthy human," a familiar voice spat.

Kal and Shepard turned to see a figure slowly limping toward them. The figure soon became visible, and to both Shepard and Kal's surprise stood Terralka with a missile launcher in his hands. Terralka's body armor had been scorched in several places as well as bore the signs of numerous slashes from a blade. The left half of his face had also been severely burned forcing him to lose sight in one of his eyes. He gritted his teeth and growled angrily as he slowly raised the weapon toward Shepard and Kal.

"You did this," he spat.

"What are you talking about," Shepard asked as she prepared to make her move, but without a weapon at her side it would be difficult.

"You brought these monsters here," Terralka shouted," They killed my men…nearly killed me and it's your fault!"

"Terralka, I had nothing to do with this," Shepard snapped," Those things are coming back, you can hear the screams can't you?"

"I don't care about them," Terralka with a small laugh that turned to a cough," You'll be dead before they get here and I'm already dead myself."

"Damn it, we have to destroy this base, either help us or get out of the way," Kal snapped.

"It wasn't enough to come here and destroy the facility once, to kill Vido," Terralka shouted," You all need to pay for the harm you caused the Blue Suns! Now die!"

Terralka squeezed the trigger, but nothing came out; in his earlier fury he had used all the ammo to shell the area. Shepard used the chance to rush forward and tackle Terralka to the ground.

As Shepard wrestled with Terralka she shouted, "Kal! Get to Tali and Legion! Finish setting the bomb! I got this!"

Kal nodded as he rushed to pick up his assault rifle and make his way to help the others. Shepard grunted as he hit Terralka with her left fist then her right, but he quickly got hold of her head and smashed his forehead into her face. Shepard was thrown backwards and quickly spit the blood from her mouth as she stood once again. Terralka suddenly drew out a large knife from his right boot and readied to continue this fight. Shepard watched his movements, always keeping on her toes as he attempted to slash at her body repeatedly. She evaded the blade and quickly moved in to hit him across the face. Terralka quickly recovered and slashed once again, cutting into her left arm.

"Damn it," Shepard hissed as she looked at the wound then quickly raised her fists to fight once again.

"I'm going to slit your throat you fucking bitch," he said with a smile.

"Either put up or shut up, cause I got no time to waste on losers like you," She spat.

He once again tried to slash at her, but his wide swings left him open for a counter attack. Shepard quickly moved in and delivered two heavy blows to his stomach forcing Terralka to spit up a small amount of blood. She then brought her left fist upward striking his jaw and followed by bringing her right forearm and elbow inward, striking the left side of his head. Terralka collapsed on his hands and knees to avoid hitting the ground the growled as he plunged the knife deep into Shepard left leg. Shepard yelled out as Terralka twisted the blade then tore it out, forcing her to fall back to the ground. Shepard grunted as she placed her left hand over the wound to stop the bleeding, but quickly returned her attention to Terralka who lunged at her. Shepard grabbed terralka's right forearm with both her hands as he attempted to plunge the blade into her face. Shepard slowly started to force him off her, but that quickly changed as Terralka placed his right knee on her injured left leg, putting all his weight on her injury. Shepard Winced from the pain, and Terralka used that to force the blade closer and closer to her face.

"We appreciate you assistance Creator-Reegar," Legion replied after Kal helped him up.

"Don't mention it," Kal said with a nod then moved toward Tali and slowly helped her to her feet and asked," You ok Tali?"

"I'm ok, but what about…Shepard!" Tali called out.

Everyone turned to see Terralka had pinned Shepard to the ground and was ready to deliver the final blow. Scar heard the noise and turned to see what was happening, it growled as it turned and hurled its spear forward. The berserker took advantage of the situation and quickly rammed all four blades into Scar's stomach. Scar roared as it looked down at the blades then watched as the berserker slowly lifted it off the ground and looked upward at its injured prey.

Terralka smiled as he was about to kill Shepard when a strange object exploded through his chest. Shepard and the others were surprised to see the spear now protruding from Terralka who was unable to make any sound, just stood there with a painful expression frozen across his face.

Garrus quickly rounded the corner and saw the dying Terralka over Shepard to which he shout," Shepard!"

Shepard quickly threw Terralka off to the side then looked ahead to see Garrus and replied," I'm alright Garrus."

Garrus then turned his attention toward the rest and saw the Berserker had gotten hold of Scar. Just as the berserker prepared to fire at Scar, Garrus took the initiative and fired the remaining rounds in his Mantis rifle at the creature. The berserker turned its head and roared to which Scar fired the plasma caster at the creature's chest. Once again, the berserker roared as it released Scar and took a couple steps back and saw the blue blood slowly oozing from its wounds. It looked back at the injured Scar, who had gotten back on his feet but place its left hand over its stomach. Just as the berserker was preparing to attack it was in the back of the head. Garrus, not out of ammo for his rifle, resorted to using it like a club as it continuously hit the creature until the rifle shattered.

"That didn't work," Garrus said looking at the remains of the rifle in his hand just before the berserker struck him with the back of its hand, knocking him to the ground.

"Garrus," Shepard shouted the looked around for a nearby weapon when her eyes fell upon the spear still imbedded in Terralka.

She grabbed the spear with both hand and placed her right foot and Terralka's chest saying," I'll take that."

After a couple grunts, she tore the blood stained spear from Terralka's body and slowly made her way toward the Berserker.

"Shepard," Tali called as she readied her gun.

"I got his Tali, finish the bomb," Shepard grunted with every step," Kal, keep the husks off of them!"

"You got it Shepard," then shouted," hey Shepard!"

Shepard turned to see him chuck an Avenger rifle at her, she grabbed the weapon and with a nod rushed to help the others.

Garrus grunted as he slowly backed away on the ground all the while firing the rounds in his assault rifle. Even with the ammo-piercing rounds in effect, the Berserker appeared to feel no pain as it drew closer and closer. Scar roared as it rushed forward to attack, but with its injured the berserker easily knocked him to the ground.

"Bastard," Garrus shouted as he fired up at the creature, but had now come to a wall, there was no where left to run.

The creature growled as it raised it right hand to deliver the final blow when it was shot from behind. The creature and roared as it saw Shepard slowly making her way toward them all the while firing her weapon.

"Come on you bastard," Shepard snapped.

Suddenly a loud explosion echoed through the facility, the force of which shook the ground beneath them. Shepard stumble but managed to stop herself from hitting the ground, but dropped her gun in the process.

"What the hell was that," Kal shouted as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Reactor 2 has detonated, explosive force has severely weakened the structure," Legion replied.

"We have to hurry then," Tali replied," Please help me Legion."

"Acknowledged Creator-Zorah," Legion replied.

The berserker looked toward the ground and saw the assault rifle and quickly brought its foot crashing down, shattering the weapon into several small pieces before returning its gaze to Shepard.

"Damn," Shepard hissed as she suddenly drew out spear to continue the fight.

The berserker let out a loud roar before charging forward to kill Shepard. Garrus watched as it flew forward, but would not stand by and watch it kill Shepard, and quickly raised his rifle for one final shot.

"Firing a high impact shot," Garrus shouted as the powerful concussive shot flew forward.

The blast collided with the back of the creature's head, causing it to stumble forward nearly falling to the ground. Shepard quickly took advantage of the situation and moved forward, angling the spear upward as the berserker fell forward. The weight of the creature brought it crashing down forcing the spear through its mouth until it protruded from the top of its skull. Shepard grunted as she attempted to hold the spear in place then realized the creature was dead as its arms suddenly went limp. She released the spear and watched as the dead berserker fell over toward its right like a tree, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Shit, thanks Garrus," Shepard said with a heavy sigh.

"Don't mention it," Garrus replied as he slowly made his way toward Shepard and asked," How you holding up?"

"Nothing, some medi-gel can't fix when we get back on the Normandy.

"Shepard," Tali called out," The charges were damaged by that batarian's attack. They won't blow up!"

"Damn it," Shepard said then quickly thought about the situation while Legion and Kal held the husks at bay then turned toward Garrus and asked," Any ideas?"

"I'll destroy it," Scar said.

Shepard and Garrus turned to see Scar reattaching its mask before pulling out a large syringe from a small metallic case. Scar looked toward the syringe, making a low clicking sound before plunging the shot into his gut. Scar roared loudly before pulling the syringe out and tossing it aside. Whatever bit of fatigue it had experienced during its fight with the berserker was instantly gone! It turned and fired several blasts at the husks then looked toward the Reaper device.

Scar then turned it attention toward its left wrist gauntlet and began to input a series of commands. The device on its left wrist slowly began to radiate a steady series of long slow beeps, but Shepard noticed that with every few seconds the beeping grew faster and shorter. Scar removed the top portion of the gauntlet and tossed it center of the Reaper device.

"We need to move," Scar roared.

Shepard realizing what Scar had done and shouted," Back to the elevator!"

Tali helped support Kal as they rushed toward the elevator and Garrus did the same with Shepard. Legion and Scar fired upon the husks that followed but once the elevator door shut, they had a chance to catch their breath. The husk creatures howled as they pounded on the door while others gathered around the Reaper device as the beep quickly hastened. The door to the elevator slowly opened and Shepard and her team wasted no time exiting. Not even one minute after exiting the elevator the explosive device Scar had used detonated, obliterating the Reaper device and husks, causing the cavern to cave in and engulfing the elevator in a huge ball of fire.

"Damn, that was a little too close," Garrus replied.

"Commander, do you read me," Miranda shouted.

"We read you Miranda, Reaper device destroyed and are nearing the landing pad," Shepard replied then called out," We need to move!"

They quickly made their way through the facility, parts of which had now collapsed from the destruction of the reactors others were now engulfed in fire. There was a sense of panic as time seemed to be running out. As they rounded the next corner, they saw the door they entered open with Jacob motioning for them to hurry.

"There's our exit," Garrus called out as they rushed forward.

Once they were clear Shepard shouted," Seal the doors!"

Thane rushed forward and quickly sealed the doorman within a few short minutes the final reactor exploded. From the safety of the landing pad they watched as the facility slowly crumbled away, caving in on itself.

"That was close," Tali said with a sigh.

"You said it," Shepard replied then turned toward Scar and the others hunter and extended her hand and said," Thank you."

Scar looked back and Shepard and growled before saying," We do not need your sympathy! We helped you only to kill our infected brothers."

"I see," Shepard said as she lowered her hand.

Suddenly a large vessel appeared from out of nowhere hovering above the landing pad. A large ramp slowly descended and from within emerged nearly a dozen other hunters. Shepard and the others were unsure what would happen as the hunters surrounded them all.

"Any ideas Shepard," Garrus asked.

"I'd say start praying," Shepard replied.

"They will not kill you," Scar replied as he limped toward the ramp then added," Unless you make them."

Scar and the others young hunter entered the large ship and within a few moments emerged carrying some strange objects in their hands. Scar moved toward Shepard and held out a large golden sword for her, which she took and admired its brilliance.

"Amazing," Shepard remarked.

"An early Turnain blade," Scar remarked then picked up the second object which appeared to be a skull and tossed that toward Garrus.

"You shouldn't have," Garrus remarked then examined the skull and said," It actually looks familiar."

Mordin examined the skull and said," Four eyes on skull, can't be certain but would say is Collector."

"No," Scar corrected," That is Prothean!"

"Prothean…that means," Shepard started.

"We have survived for millennia and we will continue to survive," Scar said rather sternly.

"Then will you help us fight the Reapers when they arrive," Shepard asked.

Scar was silent then said," When they come we will fight, but we will fight alone."

The others hunters slowly returned back inside the ship, but Scar hesitated for a moment as he looked over Shepard and her team and coldly said," You must survive this coming war."

"Why is that," Shepard asked.

Suddenly a series of red dots traveled over Shepard's chest then she looked back at Scar who said," Each of you will be worthy prey when the time comes to hunt once again. And know that we will meet again."

Scar then turned and made his way back into the ship, once on board the ramp raised up and the ship slowly took to the sky before becoming invisible.

"Good riddance," Kasumi said with a sigh.

"Shepard do you copy," a voice called out over the com piece.

Shepard pressed her ear-com and said," Joker is that you? You all ok?"

"Alive and kicking," Joker said," Some strange ship appeared out of nowhere and hit us with an EMP blast, we just got the systems back online."

"Glad to hear," Shepard said," Send the shuttle, we're done down here."

"Everyone make it out ok," Joker asked.

"We're alive, but have the med bay ready for us," Shepard replied," Dr. Chakwas is going to have her hands full."

"On the way Shepard," Joker replied.

"Now we wait," Shepard said with a sigh as she slowly sat down.

"Hey Kal," Tali said," About Legion and the Admiralty Board…"

"What geth," Kal asked," My team and I didn't see any geth unit with you or Shepard."

"Thanks Kal," Tali replied.

"So what now Shepard," Garrus asked as he took a seat beside her.

"I'd say rest up and wait to see when Admiral Hackett contacts us," Shepard replied then smiled as she said," Perhaps you and I can work on some calibrating."

Garrus chuckled as he replied," I think I can manage."

Elsewhere, a figure in a black suit let out a stream of smoke as his bright blue eyes looked over the information that had been forwarded to him. The Illusive man, as he had been referred to by Alliance intel, let out a heavy sigh upon reading that any and all efforts to recover the Normandy had failed.

An individual in white bearing the Cerberus symbol approached the Illusive Man and said," Sir we have the results from the experiments."

"Was there any improvements," the Illusive man asked.

"I'm afraid not sir, no matter how loyal our troopers are, they are unable to retain any sense of their former selves," the scientist responded," The subjects became to be vicious and had to be destroyed."

"Find a way to control these creatures," the Illusive Man replied," With these weapons in Cerberus hands, we will ensure human dominance against any threat. These creature's sheer ferocity is enough to make even a Krogan shake with fear."

"Yes sir," the scientist replied before exiting.

The Illusive Man took a drag on his cigarette as he brought up footage of the latest group of test subjects. In a large room, were more than a dozen Cerberus soldiers lying on tables, on each of their faces were a strange spider-like creature with a long tail coiled around their neck and each leg tightly gripping their heads. Very soon the creatures would fall off, and then these subjects would be moved to phase too in which the new life form would be harvested and used for further testing.

"Even if we can't control these creatures, they will make excellent cannon fodder against the Reapers," The Illusive Man said to himself then smiled and said," It's just a matter of time."

The End…for now


End file.
